Vous irez tous en enfer
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Une collaboration un peu surprenante dans la lutte contre un nouveau Goa'uld.


VOUS IREZ TOUS EN ENFER !

AURELIA

Fic 21

Mars 04

Saison : Milieu saison 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas, le personnage d'Adeline Tournon, reste ma propriété, ne pas l'utiliser.

Résumé : Une collaboration un peu surprenante dans la lutte contre un nouveau Goa'uld.

Genre : Aventure.

Classification PG13

1ère partie

IL PLEUVAIT SUR PARIS

Il pleuvait sur Paris depuis trois jours, de gros nuages venus de l'ouest couvraient la capitale d'une chape de plomb. Adeline Tournon sortit de son appartement en courant et se dirigea vers la première bouche de métro venue.

C'était l'heure de pointe en ce vendredi 19 mars. Une foule pressée et indifférente se bousculait et envahissait les rames qui se remplissaient peu à peu.

Un « bonjour commissaire Tournon » l'accueillit comme chaque matin, suivi des inévitables commentaires sur la météo.

Adeline lança un vague bonjour et se précipita dans son bureau où elle ferma soigneusement la porte. Plusieurs dossiers l'attendaient.

Une affaire en cours dans le 6ème, la mort d'une jeune fille par overdose, une sale affaire pensa t-elle. Un règlement de compte entre truands, des trafics de drogue. Tel était le quotidien de la jeune femme, à la brigade des Stups.

Adeline dirigeait cette brigade depuis trois ans déjà. Elle avait sous ses ordres une dizaine d'inspecteurs. C'était une femme de trente-cinq ans environ, grande et mince, ses cheveux bruns coupés court encadraient un visage avenant éclairé d'un profond regard bleu.

Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et repensa à la lettre qui était arrivée la veille. Elle avait été déposée par coursier et venait directement du bureau du ministre des affaires étrangères. C'était très rare. Son ministère étant celui de l'intérieur il n'était pas inhabituel qu'elle prenne ses ordres directement du ministre ou de son cabinet. Mais le ministère des affaires étrangères, c'était exceptionnel. Le message était plutôt sibyllin : « Demain 19 mars à 9 heures appelez Monsieur Durandeau, et donnez le mot de passe suivant : « opération jaune » suivaient les formules de politesse courantes. C'était tout

Adeline regarda sa montre 8 h 55. Plus que 5 minutes à attendre. Ce petit mot l'avait tenue éveillée une partie de la nuit, et elle avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil aux premières heures du jour.

L'appel téléphonique avait été des plus succinct : « Faites bon accueil à votre visiteur, il vous expliquera tout » Finalement ce ne devait pas être si important que ça.

Vers treize heures Adeline avait déjà oublié cet appel et elle se prépara à aller déjeuner. En route vers la cafétéria, elle croisa Jennifer une collègue et amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue de la semaine. Jennifer était comme elle commissaire au 36 dans un service différent du sien : la Crime, service prestigieux dans la police. Ceux de la Crime avaient une réputation et ils ne se privaient pas d'écraser les autres de leur supériorité. Jennifer n'était pas de ceux là et elle avait gardé son amitié à Adeline commissaire aux Stups.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient vers une table un plateau à la main, quand le planton de garde aborda Adeline.

-Commissaire, vous avez un visiteur qui vous attend.

-Où cela sergent dit-elle en regardant le grade de l'officier ?

-A votre bureau, commissaire.

-Vous ne l'avez quand même pas fait entrer dans mon bureau ? Et elle ajouta :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Il n'a pas dit son nom mais il a ajouté qu'il était attendu.

-Il attendra que j'ai fini de déjeuner, dites–lui que j'arrive dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Le sergent s'éloignait quand il revint sur ses pas :

-J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il avait un fort accent américain.

Et comme elle le regardait sans comprendre :

-Je regarde toujours les séries américaines en VO alors je sais reconnaître l'accent.

-C'est bien sergent vous pouvez aller, dit-elle simplement.

Jennifer s'installa en face d'elle, elle éclata de rire

- Il est trop drôle ce type avec cette histoire de feuilleton. Tu fréquentes des américains maintenant ? J'espère qu'il est beau gosse ! Ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Adeline sourit :

-Je te reconnais bien là, toi. En fait je ne l'ai jamais vu. Si ça se trouve c'est un vieux monsieur tout dégarni et bedonnant !

Elles rirent.

Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent tranquillement en évoquant leurs souvenirs de l'époque de l'académie de police.

De retour à son bureau Adeline se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié son visiteur. Il devait être parti depuis longtemps. Le téléphone sonna à cet instant. C'était le cabinet du ministre des affaires étrangères.

-Comment s'est passée l'entrevue avec notre américain ? Lui dit sans préambule le responsable du cabinet du ministre.

Adeline était surprise et eut la présence d'esprit de répondre :

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais je crois qu'il vient d'arriver. Je vous tiens au courant Monsieur.

-Faites entrer la personne qui est dans la salle d'attente. Dit-elle par l'interphone.

Elle s'apprêtait à recevoir son américain vieux et bedonnant quand un homme d'âge moyen grand et mince entra dans la pièce en souriant, il lui tendit la main et se présenta :

-Colonel Jack O'Neill de l'US Air Force.

-Asseyez vous lui dit–elle, que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ?

-Tout d'abord je voudrais savoir si vous comprenez l'anglais ? J'ai quelque difficulté à parler le français.

-Je trouve que vous le parlez plutôt bien.

-Merci dit-il avec un sourire. Donc si je peine un peu je pourrais enchaîner avec de l'anglais ?

-Cela ne me pose pas de problème, si vous parlez lentement.

Alors s'engagea un dialogue en français ponctué de temps à autre de mots anglais.

Elle répéta :

-Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?

Il sortit une photo de la poche de sa veste et la lui tendit :

-Connaissez –vous cet homme ?

Le regard d'Adeline alla de la photo au visage d'O'Neill.

-Peut-être dit-elle, pourquoi ?

-Parce que cet homme est recherché par les Etats-Unis.

Elle perdit un peu de son froid, mais d'une façon qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, en étant glaciale aussi bien dans sa voix que dans son regard.

-Et pourquoi le gouvernement américain s'intéresse t-il à un citoyen français ?

-Vous le connaissez donc dit-il d'un ton léger ?

-Oui, céda t-elle. Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à lui ?

-C'est un trafiquant de drogue.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas un scoop.

Il était surpris :

- Et vous ne faites rien pour l 'arrêter ?

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour se donner une contenance.

-Et qu'est ce que vous croyez que je fais toute la journée ? Li Chang Yu est sur le point d'être arrêté par nos services. Nous le poursuivons depuis des mois, et son réseau est sur le point de tomber. Alors ne venez pas piétiner nos plates bandes.

Elle lui fit face, il s'était levé et la dominait de toute sa haute taille. Il était mince avec des cheveux gris coupés très court. Vêtu d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt et d'une veste de cuir il n'avait rien d'un militaire.

Un instant ils se regardèrent sans un mot, chacun essayant de jauger l'autre.

Finalement ce fut Adeline qui reprit :

-Et que vient faire le gouvernement américain dans cette affaire franco-française ?

-Il doit être emmené vers les USA pour être jugé. Il a commis des crimes sur le territoire américain en 1998 et il est recherché par le FBI.

Elle sursauta :

-Et c'est vous qu'on envoie ! Un militaire ! Vous n'êtes même pas policier !

-J'ai toutes les autorisations nécessaires.

-Ça je n'en doute pas ! Mais il faudrait d'abord l'arrêter !

-On peut s'en charger, dit-il calmement.

Elle se fâcha :

-C'est hors de question, monsieur, nous enquêtons sur ce réseau depuis des mois, et au moment où notre travail va porter ses fruits, les américains arrivent pour nous souffler l'affaire !

C'était une fin de non recevoir, mais il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-J'ai dit non, monsieur O'Neill. C'est clair. Elle le redit en anglais pour être sûre de s'être bien fait entendre.

Il sourit et la regarda avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, madame.

-Cela suffit, monsieur, cet entretien est terminé, veuillez sortir, et elle ouvrit tout grand la porte.

Après un salut un peu moqueur il partit sur ces mots :

-Je reviendrai, madame.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et appela aussitôt les lieutenants Maxime Thomas et Marie Fournier :

-Vous suivez l'homme qui sort de mon bureau, ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle, je veux savoir où il loge, qui il voit à Paris. Faites bien attention qu'il ne vous remarque pas. Tenez-moi au courant de tous ses faits et gestes.

Adeline était furieuse et se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle repensait à l'appel du ministère des affaires étrangères et sentait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Elle avait protesté pour la forme, car elle savait que ce combat était perdu d'avance. Comment allait-elle annoncer à ses hommes que l'enquête leur échappait ? Elle ne comprenait pas du tout le pourquoi de cette histoire. Que venait faire en France l'armée américaine, l'USAF en plus ?

O'Neill sortit du quai des orfèvres d'un pas tranquille. Il longea la Seine et pénétra dans un café à une centaine de mètres du commissariat. La pluie s'était remise à tomber.

Il remarqua l'homme et la femme qui pénétraient dans le bistrot derrière lui. Il n'était pas sur son territoire et se méfiait. Il ne connaissait personne ici. Repensant avec son entrevue avec le commissaire Tournon, il sourit intérieurement

Sacré bonne femme pensa t-il ! Ça ne va pas être facile !

En entrant il fit un signe très discret de la main à un groupe de personnes assis à une table en face de la porte. Il montra deux doigts et il alla s'asseoir à une table plus loin et commanda un café.

Maxime et Marie s'accoudèrent au bar et regardèrent la salle avec attention. Il y avait peu de monde, seules quelques tables étaient occupées. Outre l'américain, ils remarquèrent un groupe de trois personnes, un homme de couleur portant un bonnet de laine vissé sur sa tête, un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans,les cheveux très courts et une jeune femme blonde un peu plus âgée. Ce trio leur parut un peu disparate et ils se rapprochèrent pour essayer d'écouter leur conversation. Maxime envoya un coup de coude à sa collègue, l'américain sortait déjà du bar et ils se précipitèrent à sa suite un peu trop rapidement pour ne pas alerter notre trio.

-Le colonel est suivi dit Jonas.

Sam sourit :

- On peut lui faire confiance pour se déjouer de ses suiveurs. Par contre pour nous ça va être un peu plus difficile de le retrouver. Heureusement que l'on a nos portables.

-Il ne connaît pas Paris, je suppose dit Jonas.

-Pas plus que nous d'ailleurs, répondit Sam. Maintenant c'est le plan B. Ca ne tourne pas comme il l'espérait. Il a du avoir un mauvais accueil du commissaire Tournon.

Adeline tourna la clé dans la serrure et s'immobilisa. Elle avait un sixième sens qui lui avait sauvé bien des fois la vie. Elle ouvrit la porte avec lenteur et sans allumer pénétra dans son appartement il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir un visiteur. Elle avança lentement dans le couloir. A gauche il y avait l'entrée du séjour dont la porte était entrouverte. Sur sa droite les chambres et la salle de bain, et près du séjour, la cuisine. Du pied elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans le séjour tous ses sens en éveil, elle tenait devant elle son arme dont elle avait relevé le cran de sûreté. Son cœur battait comme un tambour et elle avait l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre dans tout l'appartement.

Elle ne vit rien venir. Elle se retrouva désarmée, une main puissante écrasa sa bouche, tandis qu'une poigne de fer l'immobilisait. L'homme ne disait pas un mot elle ne voyait pas son visage, il l'avait plaquée contre lui. Il avait envoyé son arme valdinguer au milieu de la pièce. Tout en maintenant sa main comme un bâillon, il se déplaça légèrement sur sa gauche à la recherche de l'interrupteur. La lumière l'éblouit et elle cligna des yeux.

-Si je vous lâche vous n'allez pas hurler ? Murmura une voix à son oreille. Elle fit non de la tête.

Elle se libéra et lui fit face. Naturellement c'était l'américain, il souriait et dit simplement :

-Je vous avais dit qu'on se retrouverait.

Elle ne pouvait plus parler et se contentait de le dévisager, sa gorge lui faisait mal et elle avala difficilement sa salive. Elle avait eu si peur et se remettait difficilement de ses émotions.

Elle marcha de long en large pour se calmer. Ses premiers mots furent une explosion de colère froide.

-Vous êtes devenu fou ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Comment êtes-vous entré ? Et comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ? Elle est confidentielle. Personne ne la connaît, même pas mes collaborateurs.

Il eut un fin sourire

-Une adresse ne peut pas rester secrète éternellement. Vous habitez un quartier populaire, vous avez des voisins.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Il répondit en lui montrant sa gorge :

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.

Elle ne décolérait pas et sans pouvoir se retenir elle explosa :

-Qui êtes-vous pour venir chez les gens de cette façon. Je pourrais vous faire arrêter. Et comment vous avez déjoué la surveillance de mes hommes ?

-Ne leur faites pas de reproche, ils sont parfaits, mais j'ai l'œil.

Elle laissa passer un moment de silence, et lui désigna un fauteuil du doigt :

-Et si nous jouions carte sur table dit-elle ? Que voulez-vous exactement ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je veux Li Chang Yu et je repars aussitôt et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens espérant y lire quelque chose qu'elle ne trouva pas. Cet homme était impénétrable, ses yeux bruns n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'un amusement. On aurait dit que cette situation le faisait rire. Et bien pas elle, elle ne trouvait rien de drôle à s'être fait avoir dans sa propre maison.

Malgré elle, elle sourit :

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle !

Ils continuaient ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, mais elle se sentait très forte, les nombreux interrogatoires qu'elle avait pratiqué au cours de sa carrière, lui étaient très utiles dans une situation comme celle-ci. Habituellement elle arrivait à déchiffrer les expressions les visages des prévenus, elle savait exploiter la moindre faille dans leur comportement. Seulement là avec cet homme, il n'y avait aucune faille à exploiter. Lequel allait céder le premier ? Sûrement pas elle, c'était lui le demandeur, il était en position de faiblesse. Faiblesse toute relative cependant, car il ne semblait pas du tout pressé. La nuit était maintenant tombée sur Paris. Elle avait faim, était fatiguée par une journée de travail, et n'aspirait qu'à un repos bien mérité.

-Et si nous en reparlions demain à mon bureau ? Dit-elle pour transiger, sans avoir l'air de céder. Mais là, elle ne voulait rien lâcher ni rien dire, ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure. Elle voulait reste maître du jeu, il devrait passer par ses règles à elle.

Il se leva :

-C'est d'accord dit–il.

Il avait cédé bien vite à sa proposition, peut-être avait-il lui aussi besoin de réfléchir.

Elle ajouta cependant :

-Vous avez commis une erreur monsieur O'Neill, vous n'auriez pas du faire ce que vous avez fait ce soir. S'attaquer à un commissaire de police est une faute grave, vous pourriez avoir de gros ennuis pour ça. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes américain que vous êtes au-dessus des lois françaises.

-Vous aviez un revolver madame ! Qui plus est le cran de sûreté relevé !

-Je suis chez moi, monsieur et je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, et vous êtes entré par effraction !

Il ne répondit pas mais s'inclina devant elle

-Comment me faire pardonner ?

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation, il s'engouffra dans la brèche :

-En vous invitant à dîner peut-être ?

Elle sursauta, c'est bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait : dîner avec ce rustre !

Elle se surprit beaucoup en acceptant son invitation. Elle voulut se reprendre mais c'était trop tard « je suis complètement folle, il me manipule ! »

-Vous connaissez un endroit sympa ?

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix. Il avait l'air inquiet

-Vous allez bien madame ?

-Oui, très bien, sortons d'ici. Je connais une pizzeria tout près, c'est sympa et on y mange bien, ça vous va ?

-C'est parfait.

Dans la rue ils marchèrent en silence, ils se heurtèrent à un groupe de trois personnes qui sortaient d'un café. Elle ne vit pas le regard impérieux que leur jeta le colonel. En se butant contre la jeune femme elle s'excusa :

-Pardon

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire. Quand elle se rappela l'étrangeté de cette scène ils avaient disparu au coin de la rue.

Elle garda pour elle ses réflexions car elle pensa qu'O'Neill ne s'était aperçu de rien. Le dîner fut un peu embarrassé au début. Après quelques verres l'atmosphère se détendit. Son compagnon de soirée était un homme agréable, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il la faisait parler, mais qu'il ne livrait rien sur lui-même. Naturellement ils ne parlèrent pas du pourquoi de la venue en France du colonel O'Neill. Elle se surprit à lui parler d'elle, de son travail, même de sa vie privée. Son divorce l'avait beaucoup marquée, il avait été très difficile et les relations avec son ex toujours très tendues. Ils se disputaient leurs deux enfants. En ce moment ils étaient chez leur père depuis la veille pour passer une quinzaine avec lui. Ils avaient la garde partagée et cela ne se passait pas toujours très bien.

Quand il voulut remplir son verre, elle refusa

-J'ai bien assez bu comme ça. Il faudrait que je rentre.

Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer dans son appartement vide, et puis bizarrement elle se trouvait bien ici. Il était en fait extrêmement sympathique dès qu'il n'était plus question de travail. Elle le questionna sur sa vie. Il fut très discret, mais cela ne l'étonna pas :

-Vous n'êtes pas très causant lui dit-elle comme elle buvait son énième verre de vin. Je suppose que toute votre vie est classée secret défense.

Il rit :

-Oui c'est à peu près ça.

Elle insista :

-Vous avez de la famille ?

-Non, plus maintenant.

-Divorcé ?

-Oui,

-Pas d'enfant ?

Elle remarqua qu'il hésitait un peu.

-Non, dit-il finalement.

Ils sortirent du restaurant juste avant la fermeture et il la raccompagna jusque chez elle.

-Vous avez un endroit pour loger à Paris ?

-Un petit hôtel pas loin. J'espère que vous m'avez pardonné mon attitude de tantôt dit-il ?

Elle n'était pas dans son état normal elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter demain, mais pourquoi aussi avait–elle tant bu ? Elle se haussa sur la pointe de pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle crut sentir un frémissement, ce fut si léger et si furtif ! Le temps qu'il réagisse elle était déjà rentrée.

Le lendemain Adeline Tournon s'éveilla avec la sensation d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, et son cerveau ne se mit à tourner qu'après avoir pris une bonne douche et bu une tasse de café. Elle essaya de se rappeler la soirée mais ses souvenirs étaient flous. Elle avait beaucoup trop bu, et ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se faire avoir ainsi. L'avait-elle réellement embrassé ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle se demandait avec colère s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de la faire boire pour la déstabiliser. Elle aurait besoin de tous ses moyens pour affronter cette journée, car elle était décidée à ne rien lâcher. Li Chang Yu c'était son affaire. Il ne l'aurait pas.

La pluie tombait toujours sur Paris, une petite pluie fine et pénétrante.

-Adeline ! Attends–moi !

Elle ne ralentit pas, la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie ce matin c'était de parler avec Jennifer. Les ragots un peu lourds de son amie c'était très bien quand on était en forme mais pas quand un tambour battait sous son crâne.

Elle ralentit cependant et laissa Jennifer la rattraper. Son amie ne comprendrait pas.

-Excuse-moi, mais je suis à la bourre, mon réveil n'a pas sonné. On se voit à la cafet, et elle pénétra en trombe dans le commissariat, empêchant toute conversation.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur ce matin, et répondit à peine au bonjour du sergent de garde. Par contre elle vit O'Neill debout dans le couloir qui l'attendait à sa porte.

Elle passa devant lui en trombe et lui jeta un « je vous reçois tout de suite » et elle referma sa porte derrière elle.

Elle s'assit lourdement et se versa un autre café, elle en avait bien besoin pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Elle fit appeler Maxime et Marie.

-Bravo la filature, il vous a semé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

-Excusez-nous Patron, mais nous avons été distraits par un groupe de trois personnes qui nous ont paru suspectes. Pendant ce temps là O'Neill avait disparu.

-Vous n'étiez là que pour lui, vous n'aviez qu'une seule chose à faire, ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

-Mais intervint Marie, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Décrivez-les-moi dit la commissaire intéressée.

-Un grand balaise de couleur avec un bonnet sur la tête, un jeune aux cheveux courts et une jeune femme blonde.

Adeline hocha la tête avec satisfaction :

-Bien, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps !

Marie et Maxime se regardèrent d'un air étonné.

-On croyait avoir tout foiré Patron.

-Peut-être pas dit Adeline avec un sourire. Maintenant vous allez continuer votre surveillance. Dès que le colonel O'Neill sort d'ici.

-Mais il nous connaît maintenant !

-Oui, mais je n'ai personne pour vous remplacer. Nous avons en ce moment trois malades et un congé de maternité et personne ne remplace personne. Il faut se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord. Essayez d'être discrets, ne vous faites pas voir !

Quelques instants plus tard O'Neill entrait dans le bureau.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu placer un mot il prit son manteau qu'elle avait accroché à une patère, le lui tendit et dit simplement

-Nous partons.

-Nous n'allons nulle part, monsieur O'Neill, et je commence à en avoir assez de vos manigances.

Au même moment le portable d'O'Neill sonna, il décrocha et dit un oui laconique, et il lui tendit le combiné :

-C'est pour vous.

Machinalement elle prit le téléphone, elle écouta et après un instant de silence on entendit que des : oui monsieur le ministre, bien monsieur le ministre.

Elle regarda O'Neill d'un air stupéfait :

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Le ministre parle de vous comme s'il vous connaissait personnellement, vous paraissez avoir le bras plus long que n'importe quel français !

Au ministère des affaires étrangères ils furent reçus à bras ouverts par le ministre en personne. Adeline était stupéfaite.

-Colonel O'Neill, quel plaisir de vous voir enfin.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main chaleureusement. Madame Tournon dit-il en lui donnant une franche poignée de main.

Ils attendaient que le ministre prenne la parole.

-Madame Tournon dit–il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, il me semble que la conversation téléphonique que vous avez eue avec mon représentant était on ne peut plus claire. Vous deviez collaborer pleinement avec le colonel O'Neill. Or j'ai appris que vous lui aviez fait des difficultés.

-Monsieur le ministre, depuis plusieurs mois nous menons une enquête très serrée sur Li Chang Yu, nous avons découvert qu'il était à la tête d'un important trafic de drogue dans le quartier chinois et nous sommes sur le point de faire tomber tout le réseau. Encore quelques jours et Li Chang Yu tombera dans nos filets. Une opération de grande envergure est prévue. Quand nous l'aurons arrêté nous le remettrons aux autorités américaines si nécessaire.

-Cela me semble parfait. Monsieur O'Neill qu'en pensez-vous ?

O'Neill fut surpris de la réaction du ministre français :

-Monsieur, ce n'est pas ce qui avait été prévu au départ. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir l'enjeu de cette affaire. Nous devons prendre Li Chang Yu au plus vite. J'ai toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour agir elles sont signées du ministre de la défense lui-même.

Et il montra plusieurs feuilles du ministère de l'intérieur. Il les examina soigneusement, les tampons étaient authentiques. Tout paraissait en ordre.

-Bien Monsieur O'Neill, dans ce cas je donne aussi mon accord. Madame, ce fut un plaisir.

Adeline n'eut pas le temps de ré ès une dernière poignée de mains, il sortit.

Adeline ne comprenait plus rien, il avait les autorisations pour agir seul ! Alors pourquoi être venu lui en parler ?

Elle se rapprocha de O'Neill,

-Qu'est ce que vous cherchez exactement ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

Elle avait murmuré entre ses dents, elle était positivement furieuse, elle détestait se sentir manipulée.

-Si j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne connais rien au milieu parisien, vous me servirez de guide.

-N'y comptez pas, je vous enverrai un inspecteur, ce sera bien suffisant.

Il se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement, décidément elle n'aimait pas cet homme,

-Vous n'avez pas compris madame. C'est une affaire secrète, rien ne doit filtrer. C'est pour ça que vous avez été choisie, en raison de votre position au sein de la police, de vos compétences et parce que vous êtes assermentée.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me passer la brosse à reluire ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Il la regarda surpris :

-la brosse ?

Elle sourit plus détendue :

-C'est juste une expression !

-Oh, je vois !

Elle capitula :

-Bon ! Puisque je n'ai pas le choix ! Que faisons-nous ? Je suppose que c'est vous qui commanderez l'expédition ?

-En effet.

- Et nous serons combien ?

-Cinq, en vous comptant.

-Vous plaisantez dit-elle indignée. Une telle opération demande au moins une vingtaine d'hommes !

Il ne répondit pas, cela commençait à devenir une habitude chez lui qu'elle trouvait très agaçante.

-J'ai à vous parler de choses ultra confidentielles, où peut-on aller loin des oreilles indiscrètes ?

Elle ricana :

-Dans mon appartement peut–être, vous savez déjà où j'habite ! N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne tiqua pas se contentant d'approuver.

- C'est une excellente idée. Excusez-moi, j'ai un coup de fil à donner.

Il s'éloigna un instant et revint deux secondes plus tard.

- Nous allons d'abord dans un café mon équipe nous y attend et de là nous irons chez vous.

Il avait pris les affaires en main et elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus son mot à dire.

-D'accord, je vous suis.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils entrèrent au café du commerce. Elle fut à peine surprise de voir l'homme au bonnet de laine, la jeune femme blonde et le jeune homme aux cheveux courts.

Il leur fit un signe et sans un mot ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement d'Adeline.

Elle les fit entrer mais ne les fit pas asseoir. Elle attendait qu'O'Neill fasse les présentations.

-Madame Tournon, je vous présente le major Carter, Jonas Quinn et Teal'c. C'était une équipe tout à fait hétérogène, et qui lui parut très étonnante. Elle leur montra des sièges, et pendant qu'ils s'installaient elle les observa quelques secondes. Le jeune homme paraissait nerveux. Celui qu'il avait appelé Teal'c était d'un calme olympien et possédait une musculature impressionnante, la jeune femme qu'il avait appelée major Carter lui souriait gentiment et elle se surprit à répondre à son sourire.

Ce fut elle qui parla la première :

-Excusez-nous de venir vous envahir comme ça, mais c'est un cas de force majeure.

Adeline la trouvait tout à coup charmante. Le colonel O'Neill, lui, s'était à peine excusé de son attitude.

Elle poursuivit :

-Nous avons des choses à vous apprendre. Tout d'abord Li Chang Yu n'est pas qu'un trafiquant de drogue. C'est aussi un grand criminel que nous traquons depuis longtemps. Il avait disparu depuis plusieurs années, et nous venons de retrouver sa trace ici à Paris. C'est pourquoi nous sommes là.

Adeline les regarda à tout de rôle.

-Maintenant, si vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour une idiote ! Pourquoi n'est ce pas le FBI ou tout autre organisme américain de police qui s'en occupe ? Je crois que maintenant qu'il faut tout me dire.

-Mon colonel, elle a raison, on a besoin d'elle mais si on ne lui dit rien elle ne nous aidera pas ou fera des erreurs.

Il se concertèrent en silence et parlaient entre eux en anglais. Ils parlaient vite et elle ne saisissait pas tout de leur conversation.

Tous ces mystères commençaient à l'agacer.

-C'est bon dit O'Neill, voici les autorisations qui vous sont nécessaires et que vous devez signer. Prenez votre temps pour lire ces feuilles, si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, demandez-le-nous. Il est clair que vous allez avoir accès à un programme secret défense que peu de personnes au monde connaissent. Les gouvernements des membres permanents des Nations Unies. Une centaine de russes et quelques centaines d'américains. C'est un club très fermé auquel il est dangereux d'appartenir. Les dangers sont réels et innombrables, à partir du moment où vous êtes dans le collimateur de certaines personnes vous devenez un ennemi à abattre.

Adeline avait écouté ce discours d'un air étonné, elle ne voyait pas du tout où O'Neill voulait en venir.

-Vous savez, c'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher, moi je ne vous ai rien demandé. Maintenant vous faites tout un tas d'histoires parce que vous hésitez à me mettre au courant de certaines choses. Alors vous décidez quoi ? Vous parlez ou vous rentrez chez vous sans Li Chang Yu ? Maintenant je crois que le problème ne se pose pas de cette façon. Je dois collaborer avec vous, donc toutes vos précautions ne servent pas à grand-chose. En tant qu'officier de police je suis assermentée, je ne dois rien révéler de mes enquêtes à qui que ce soit en dehors de mon service. Alors je veux bien faire l'effort d'ajouter vos petits secrets à ma liste déjà longue d'interdits ajouta t-elle ironiquement.

-C'est d'accord dit O'Neill, vous signez là et il fit voir le bas d'une page où il restait juste une petite place pour sa signature.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant dit-elle ?

-Maintenant vous faites partie de mon équipe pour la durée de notre mission. Mais avant je dois vous briefer, et ça va être long. Je pense que si vous aviez du café ce ne serait pas du luxe.

-Pas toute la nuit quand même, je dois être au commissariat de bonne heure demain matin et …

-Vous n'avez pas compris, vous ne retournerez pas au commissariat tant que cette mission ne sera pas finie.

Il soupira en direction de son équipe :

-Et bien ça ne va pas être simple. Elle est têtue la petite dame. Il avait parlé anglais et Adeline fit celle qui n'avait pas entendu.

-C'est d'accord. Dit-elle, je vais aller préparer des litres de café.

Elle passa la nuit la plus longue et la plus impressionnante de toute sa carrière. Elle ne parla que très peu, ne posa pratiquement pas de questions. Elle écoutait fascinée ces voix qui lui parlaient de façon très naturelle de choses aussi terrifiantes que la déportation de peuples, que la torture, l'asservissement de planète, la cruauté des goa'ulds, leur ambition démesurée de vouloir conquérir la terre. Elle en avait presque oublié Li Chang Yu.

-Et je suppose que Li Chang Yu est un des ces …

-Un Goa'uld, oui dit Sam. Il est le fils d'un des grands maîtres actuels : Yu.

Il s'est trouvé coincé sur Terre comme beaucoup de goa'ulds au moment où les égyptiens ont condamné leur porte des étoiles.

-Parce qu'il y en a d'autres sur terre ?

-Oui fit Sam.

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous pensé que c'en était un ?

Sam poursuivit :

-Nous avons été attiré par son palmarès impressionnant.

-Mais c'est un homme jeune, il a 40 ans à peine !

-Son hôte est jeune sans doute, mais vous savez qu'ils vivent des milliers d'années, et quand ils n'ont pas de sarcophages à leur disposition ils prennent de nouveaux hôtes.

C'était Jonas qui avait pris la parole ils se relayaient dans ce récit, qu'ils lui sortaient un peu pêle-mêle. O'Neill faisait très attention de ne pas en dire trop. Ils passèrent sous silence toutes leurs missions. Il lui suffisait de savoir ce qu'était un goa'uld. Inutile de lui en dire plus. Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Il était tard quand O'Neill mit fin à la séance.

-Je crois madame, que vous en savez suffisamment pour aujourd'hui.

-En effet, mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à croire tout ce que j'ai entendu ce soir. Mais vous-même comment avez-vous appris tout cela ? Dit-elle en s'adressant au colonel.

-Petit à petit, c'est en parcourant la galaxie que j'ai connu beaucoup de goa'ulds.

-Et vous Sam ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-J'ai travaillé deux ans au Pentagone sur le projet avant de partir, et nous faisons beaucoup de missions.

Elle se tourna vers Jonas et Teal'c :

-Et vous ?

-Je suis un Kelonian dit Jonas, et devant son air stupéfait il ajouta un peu moqueur, Kelonia est une lointaine planète, mais vous ne pouvez pas la voir dans le ciel, elle est trop loin.

-Mais vous êtes humain ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'imaginais les extraterrestres !

-Oui, il y a très peu de différences avec vous.

Adeline passait de l'un à l'autre, elle était abasourdie. Ce fut O'Neill qui donna l'estocade finale.

-Et lui dit–il en montrant Teal'c, c'est un jaffa.

Et comme elle le regardait sans comprendre,

-Vous savez celui porte en lui cette chose…

-Je peux voir ?

-Oui, mais vous risquez de le regretter.

Adeline réfléchit et prit son temps avant de donner sa réponse.

-Jusqu'à maintenant je vous ai écoutés, vous m'avez débité un tas de choses aussi folles les unes que les autres, et bizarrement je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous croire. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passerait maintenant si je vous mettais tous dehors et que je reprenne ma vie comme, je l'ai laissée ? Disons que je fais un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit en essayant de tout oublier.

O'Neill soupira :

-Vous pouvez nous mettre dehors mais nous camperons sur votre palier.

-Alors ça ce serait étonnant ! Vous avez trop le goût du secret pour vous afficher comme ça devant tous les locataires de l'immeuble !

Sam rit :

-Elle vous a bien eu là, mon colonel !

-Bon ça va Carter !

Il se tourna vers Adeline :

-Plus sérieusement, madame, nous reviendrons. Alors je crois que le plus simple c'est de marquer un grand coup. Teal'c c'est à vous !

Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Adeline Teal'c découvrit son ventre où elle put voir l'ouverture de la poche en forme de x et une sorte de larve pointer son nez à l'extérieur. Elle poussa un hurlement et fut prise d'une affreuse nausée. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle en avait pourtant vu au cours de sa carrière, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel écoeurement. La vision de cauchemar n'avait duré que deux secondes et déjà Teal'c s'était détourné.

-Pas joli n'est-ce pas dit Jonas. Vous nous croyez maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête incapable de dire un seul mot.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence la laissant assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Ce fut O'Neill qui reprit la parole.

- Mon équipe va s'en aller maintenant il faut que chacun prenne un peu de repos. Il est tard et vous avez besoin de dormir. Cela fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une même journée. Par mesure de sécurité je vais rester avec vous. Vous ne devez plus rester seule dans cet appartement.

-Je peux très bien assurer ma sécurité toute seule. J'ai l'habitude, je suis tout de même commissaire de police et je sais me battre.

-Adeline, je peux vous appeler Adeline ? Et sans attendre la réponse :

-Maintenant il faut que vous compreniez que vous devez m'obéir en tout. Il me semble que je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

Sa voix s'était durcie sur ses derniers mots.

-Bien monsieur, je suppose que je peux vous appeler monsieur ? Dit–elle avec ironie.

Il sourit :

-Si l'humour revient c'est que cela va mieux.

Sam, Jonas et Teal'c sortirent discrètement de l'appartement. Elle resta seule avec O'Neill.

-Et maintenant Monsieur ?

-Maintenant vous allez dormir. Je vais rester dans le séjour, dit-il en montrant le canapé, personne ne pourra rentrer sans que je le voie.

Adeline se retira dans sa chambre. Le réveil marquait une heure. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Comment trouver le repos après une telle révélation ? Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Mais la vision de la larve sortant du ventre de Teal'c s'imposa immédiatement à son esprit. Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Dans le séjour il avait laissé allumé une petite lampe qui diffusait un éclairage discret. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il était allongé sur le canapé. Sa veste était posée sur un fauteuil. Il dormait un bras replié sous sa tête. Le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, comme s'il était toujours en éveil. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et entendit son souffle léger. Sur la chaise la veste était tentante, sans le quitter du regard elle trouva son portefeuille. La carte d'identité ne lui apprit rien, il était ce qu'il prétendait être. Elle cherchait autre chose, elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle trouva une photo d'enfant, un petit garçon avec un gant de base-ball à la main Il pouvait avoir une dizaine d'années et riait devant l'objectif. Elle trouva aussi une autre photo de lui avec une jeune femme et ce même petit garçon. C'était l'image du bonheur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant dans ce portefeuille. Elle fit du bruit en le remettant dans la poche.

Il se réveilla et braqua sur elle son arme, qu'il baissa aussitôt. Elle eut cette pensée incongrue_, il ne fait pas bon ne pas être dans son camp_.

Il se leva en colère :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de fouiller comme ça dans mes affaires.

Elle se sentait prise en faute comme un enfant surpris le doigt dans le pot de confiture.

-Excusez-moi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et puis je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur vous, c'est normal. Je vais confier ma vie à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, et je n'aime pas du tout cette idée.

-Pourquoi ne pas me poser de questions dans ce cas là ?

-Parce que j'ai comme l'impression que vous m'en direz le moins possible ! Je me trompe non ?

-C'est possible dit-il seulement.

-Je pense que ma nuit est terminée dit Adeline, je ne peux pas fermer l'œil après tout ça.

Il sourit en la regardant d'un air indulgent :

-C'est normal. Vous n'auriez pas un truc à boire ? Ajouta t-il.

-Du café ? Je peux en refaire, si vous voulez ?

Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, ils sirotaient leur café tout en parlant tranquillement, c'est alors qu'Adeline se souvint du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné la veille au soir après la pizzeria. Elle avait envie de recommencer, elle trouvait sa bouche superbe, sensuelle, il avait un beau regard brun chaleureux. Elle le dévisageait sans vergogne. S'il s'en aperçut il n'en montra rien. Elle se rapprocha de lui, il ne bougea pas. Leurs bras se frôlaient. Ils continuaient à parler comme si leurs corps et leurs esprits étaient indépendants l'un de l'autre.

-Jack, je peux vous appeler Jack n'est-ce pas dit elle en riant, vous avez une petite amie ?

Elle entrait dans le vif du sujet, d'un coup, et sentait qu'elle avait peut-être dépassé la ligne blanche. Il lui répondit que non, enfin qu'il n'avait personne d'attitré. Elle comprit sans qu'il le lui dise que Sam Carter ne lui était pas indifférente. La conversation dévia encore un peu plus quand elle lui parla de son mari qui était devenu brutal car il s'était mis à boire. C'était aussi un policier, et son attitude avait changé quand il avait été la cause de la mort d'un enfant. Elle lui dit qu'elle se sentait très seule.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait elle se rapprochait encore un peu plus d'O'Neill. Alors de manière très naturelle il passa un bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Ses lèvres vinrent chercher les siennes. Il embrassait comme il était, en force et en douceur à la fois. Sa bouche forçait la sienne mais c'était une douce violence, et elle se sentit se perdre dans ce baiser profond qui l'emportait loin de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ce soir.

Au petit matin, elle était gênée, et ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils mangèrent en silence ce fut elle qui parla la première

-Jack, pour hier soir…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise…

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres :

-Chut… Il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

-Je sens que je commence à m'attacher à toi, et ce n'est pas bon du tout ça. Pas en ce moment.

-Tu as raison, il faut rester pro avant tout ! Il riait en disant ces mots.

Elle trouvait son sourire irrésistible, et savait qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain glissant. Dans quelques jours il serait reparti vers son pays et elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Elle essaya de se convaincre que d'oublier ce qui aurait pu se produire cette nuit était la meilleure solution.

-C'est d'accord dit-elle au bout d'un moment oublions tout ça, et concentrons nous sur notre travail.

2ème partie

RETOUR A LA BASE

Le local qu'ils avaient à leur disposition était situé en bordure du quartier chinois. C'était un appartement de quatre pièces, laissé à l'abandon depuis les derniers occupants. Il disposait d'une porte au fond d'une cour, ce qui pour la discrétion de leurs allées et venues était pratique. Ils devaient s'intégrer le plus possible à la vie du quartier. C'est là que la présence d'Adeline se révélait nécessaire, elle était la seule parlant français impeccablement. Elle avait quelques contacts dans le quartier, des indics, mais fort heureusement elle n'avait jamais rencontré Li Chang Yu personnellement et avec un bon déguisement elle pouvait se dissimuler sans risquer d'être découverte. La brigade des stups s'était investie depuis longtemps, et plusieurs inspecteurs étaient en mission, se faisant passer pour des dealers. C'était le cas de Frédéric Meunier, qui officiait depuis trois mois. Il avait réussi à s'introduire parmi les fidèles de Li Chang.

O' Neill s'était fait expliquer le plan prévu et avait décidé de ne rien changer. Il faisait pleinement confiance à l'équipe déjà en place. Ils n'interviendraient que pour la phase finale. Frédéric Meunier n'était pas au courant de la vraie personnalité de Li Chang Yu, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il le sache. Seule Adeline était dans la confidence.

Frédéric se dirigea vers l'entrée du bistrot « le papillon de lune » situé au bout de la rue et regardant à droite et à gauche il entra. La taverne était enfumée, les tables toutes occupées. Dans l'arrière boutique il y avait des jeux de bonneteau, des paris de toutes sortes, combats de coq, courses de lévriers… Il passa la deuxième porte et pénétra dans un petit local où il fut arrêté par un malabar en débardeur qui interdisait l'entrée.

Il lui murmura deux mots à l'oreille et celui-ci s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il se retrouva devant Li Chang Yu.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, petit et mince. Les cheveux longs très noirs attachés en catogan sur la nuque. Il avait un regard transperçant, cela était du sans doute au noir profond de l'iris, et à la manière qu'il avait de fixer les gens sans ciller. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de sa musculature, de longs muscles fins et ciselés qui saillaient sous sa peau au moindre de ses mouvements. Li Chang Yu faisait très attention à son apparence. Il fréquentait un club de boxe Thaï plusieurs fois par semaine, entretenait son corps, faisait attention à ce qu'il mangeait et ne buvait pas. A l'arrivée de Frédéric il leva la tête et lui dit simplement :

-Assieds-toi. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Li Chang Yu faisait travailler beaucoup de monde pour lui. Il ne touchait pratiquement pas lui-même à la drogue et laissait les autres faire la sale besogne. Il menait une double vie. Ici il s'occupait de ses affaires occultes, il arrivait discrètement, à pieds, le plus souvent déguisé et disparaissait aussitôt dans son repaire au fond du bistrot. Peu de gens dans ce quartier pouvaient se vanter de connaître son visage. Frédéric était l'une des rares personnes qu'il voyait, hormis son garde du corps personnel. Ailleurs il avait une vie tout à fait officielle et respectable.

Comme tous les criminels qui n'avaient jamais connu l'échec Li Chang Yu se croyait invincible.

Il ne sut pas reconnaître dans ce jeune homme qui s'asseyait devant lui, la main du destin qui se resserrait contre son cou prête à le broyer.

Frédéric lui tendit un petit paquet qu'il ouvrit avec gourmandise.

-C'est une excellente qualité dit le jeune homme, elle est pratiquement pure, et je peux en avoir vingt kilos.

Li Chang Yu renifla la coke et sourit. Il en goûta quelques grains, et fit une grimace d'appréciation.

-Combien ?

Le chiffre donné par Frédéric lui parut exorbitant.

-Pas question c'est trop cher !

Fataliste, Frédéric remballait déjà sa marchandise, Li Chang Yu l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Tu peux avoir ça pour quand ?

- Demain soir.

Li Chang Yu sourit et lui fit signe de sortir. Il avait pleine confiance en ce jeune homme qui lui parut aussi froid que lui, et dépourvu de scrupule. Il n'était pas à son service depuis longtemps mais ils avaient déjà réussi de bons coups qui lui avaient rapporté le pactole. Ce ne serait peut-être pas suffisant pour le grand projet de Li Chang Yu mais c'était un bon début.

Il se souvenait très bien de Yu son père quand il dominait de toute sa cruauté les royaumes des steppes en Asie Centrale. Il en était le fils adoré et détesté. Son père avait réussi à quitter la Tauri, mais quand lui-même avait voulu s'enfuir il en avait été empêché la porte des étoiles avait disparu. Il s'était trouvé piégé sur la terre, comme des milliers de Goa'ulds, obligé de survivre en passant d'un hôte à l'autre. Car son père avait eu la merveilleuse idée de détruire le sarcophage avant de partir. Son départ était prémédité, il avait été averti de la catastrophe annoncée et avait pu agir en conséquence. Il s'était bien gardé d'en parler à son fils, le laissant ainsi sur terre en un exil forcé autant que cruel. Le condamnant à une mort certaine s'il ne retrouvait pas d'autre hôte. Heureusement les hôtes il y en avait en quantité sur cette terre et il en changeait tous les vingt ans environ, quand il ne supportait pas que le corps de l'hôte vieillisse. Il détestait par-dessus tout la maladie et l'affaissement que prennent les tissus dans le grand âge. L'hôte qu'il avait en ce moment lui plaisait bien. Il comptait le garder peut être un peu plus longtemps celui-là, car il sentait qu'il touchait au but. Il voulait quitter la Terre pour rejoindre un autre monde où ses talents pourraient s'exercer d'une manière plus efficace et plus plaisante pour lui. Faire des trafics, diriger une entreprise n'était vraiment pas intéressant. Il voulait un royaume, un vrai avec un peuple à ses pieds qui l'adorerait, et qu'il pourrait asservir à loisir. Et il se vengerait de son père. Ce serait le bonheur. Il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il amassait de l'argent, car il avait remarqué qu'ici sur terre tout s'achète. Il suffisait d'être riche. Une idée lui était venue. Partir avec les astronautes de la Nasa sur la station spatiale internationale, se payer des vacances dans l'espace, s'éloigner de la Terre. Une fois là-haut il trouverait bien le moyen continuer son voyage.

Frédéric se rendit au fond de la cour et cogna trois fois à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrebâilla et Adeline lui fit signe d'entrer. O'Neill et son équipe avaient pris leurs quartiers dans la pièce à côté.

-C'est pour demain soir, Patron, dit-il, nous avons rendez-vous à 21 heures, au « papillon de lune ».

-Bien joué Frédéric. Tu peux rentrer chez toi on se retrouve demain. La porte se referma sans bruit derrière le jeune homme.

Adeline les retrouva dans ce qui avait été autrefois un séjour.

-Vous avez entendu, ça se présente plutôt bien, dit-elle.

O'Neill n'avait pas l'air satisfait :

-Vous pouvez lui faire entièrement confiance à votre petit inspecteur ?

Elle était indignée

-Naturellement, j'ai toute confiance en lui, c'est un excellent policier de terrain habitué à travailler en immersion. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que notre ami ne va sûrement pas se laisser arrêter comme ça, sans résister avec tous les moyens dont il dispose. Je veux parler de moyens goa'ulds, sans parler d'une incroyable force physique.

-Quels moyens goa'uld ?

-Une arme de poing dit Sam, et je peux vous dire que c'est une des pires choses qui puissent vous arriver quand vous avez une arme de poing brandie sur vous.

-Ah oui, ironisa t-elle la petite flamme rouge.

-Elle ne plaisante pas Adeline, c'est sérieux, et c'est très douloureux quand ça vous tombe dessus, dit O'Neill.

-Ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

-Oh oui, dit Jonas, on en a eu plus que notre compte !

-Je suis impressionnée. Mais son regard disait qu'elle ne les croyait qu'à peine.

La journée était finie. Ils avaient vingt-quatre heures avant l'action. Adeline rentra chez elle. Dans ces moments-là elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle passait le plan en revue dans sa tête, étudiait tous les scénarios possibles. Mais là c'était différent, ce n'était pas elle qui commandait. Et puis il y avait cette inconnue, le principal protagoniste était un goa'uld. Elle ne réalisait pas trop ce que ça impliquait. Mais eux avaient l'air de le savoir, et il fallait qu'elle leur fasse confiance. C'était très dur pour elle de faire confiance à un groupe de personnes étrangères à son service. Elle avait senti chez eux une détermination, un passé commun exceptionnel qui en faisait des guerriers tout à fait déterminés peut–être même à tuer s'il le fallait. Elle se souvenait la veille comme O'Neill faisait taire Jonas quand il donnait trop de détails. Elle les soupçonnait d'avoir passé sous silence des actes répréhensibles qu'ils avaient du commettre pour mener à bien leur mission. En d'autres termes elle les soupçonnait de n'avoir pas les mains très propres. Elle se promit d'en parler à O'Neill. En France il était impensable qu'on se livre à des actes contraires à la loi. Tout devait être fait dans les règles et soudain elle avait peur que ça ne se passe pas ainsi. Ils ne devaient pas se revoir avant le lendemain soir dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient occupé aujourd'hui. Elle avait cependant le numéro du portable d'O'Neill. Après un instant d'hésitation elle appela. Pendant que la sonnerie se déclenchait elle pensa un instant qu'il allait prendre ça pour de la relance, elle faillit raccrocher, mais finalement ne le fit pas.

Elle lui dit simplement qu'elle voulait le voir. Il hésita, mais elle ajouta rapidement que c'était pour le boulot.

-Ne dites rien au téléphone. Vous êtes où ?

-Chez moi.

-Bon j'arrive, elle crut entendre un soupir et pensa qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise idée.

Il était en effet de très mauvaise humeur.

-Faites vite, je suis fatigué.

-Navrée, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est important, et demain on aura autre chose à faire.

-Je vous écoute.

Il restait debout dans l'entrée, prêt à repartir.

-Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche à rester debout comme ça ! Venez donc vous asseoir.

Ils prirent place dans le canapé à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

-Je vous écoute répéta t-il.

-Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne va pas être simple et je ne sais pas si vous allez apprécier.

Elle le regarda après ce petit préambule. Il ne dit rien mais la fixa d'un air interrogateur.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons pas du tout la même approche des choses. Vous dans Li Chang Yu vous voyez un goa'uld, un ennemi personnel. Moi je ne vois qu'un criminel comme tous les autres, un criminel que je dois arrêter, pas éliminer.

Il sursauta au mot éliminer.

Elle reprit :

-Oui, j'ai compris dans vos silences surtout que vous aviez fait des choses pas très belles sur vos planètes. Que vous aviez tué pas mal de gens et que finalement vous n'aviez de compte à rendre à personne, sauf à une hiérarchie laxiste. Votre général applaudit des deux mains quand vous tuez un Goa'uld, ici c'est différent.

-Je ne suis pas très différent de vous, je ne tue que si c'est absolument nécessaire. Pour défendre ma vie ou celle de mes hommes. Je peux vous jurer que je n'ai jamais assassiné quelqu'un de sang froid, même un Goa'uld.

Il parlait, à voix basse. Il avait l'air épuisé, comme s'il avait passé plusieurs nuits sans sommeil.

-Je veux bien vous croire mais une bavure est si vite arrivée. Mais je peux vous affirmer que si cet homme est tué, ma hiérarchie va me tomber dessus et j'aurai les bœufs-carotte sur le dos dès le lendemain, vous pouvez me croire.

-Les bœufs-carottes ?

Elle sourit :

- l'IGS, la police des polices. Vous devez avoir ça chez vous ? N'est ce pas ?

-Oui, ça s'appelle la cour martiale. Mais chez vous dans l'armée ça existe aussi.

Elle poursuivit :

-Et pour la mort d'un Goa'uld vous avez aussi la cour martiale ?

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-La cour martiale pour avoir tué un goa'uld ! C'est comme si vous aviez la police des polices pour avoir tué un chien !

Elle se mit debout en colère :

-Voilà où on diffère de vous, colonel O'Neill de l'armée de l'air des USA !

Nous, en France, on y croit aux droits de l'homme. Nous sommes dans le pays des droits de l'homme ! Je vous préviens que si demain il y a la moindre anicroche, si un de mes hommes perd la vie ou si même si vous tuez votre goa'uld, les autorités françaises vont vous tomber dessus à bras raccourcis, et ce n'est pas le fait d'être américain qui vous sauvera de la prison et de la cour d'assise pour meurtre. Et je pense même que votre hiérarchie vous laissera tomber. Je me trompe non ?

Le silence retomba, troublé seulement par le bruit de la pluie sur les vitres. C'était une importante giboulée, qui faisait ruisseler l'eau sur les carreaux.

O'Neill était songeur. Il savait qu'elle avait raison en partie et que si cela tournait mal il pourrait se retrouver dans une prison française pour un moment. Le général Hammond avait été clair avant le départ :

-C'est une mission secrète colonel. Je nierais toute participation de la part du gouvernement américain. Vous me comprenez Jack ?

Jack avait parfaitement bien compris. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une mission facile et que s'il y avait du grabuge cela lui retomberait directement dessus. Il prendrait sous sa responsabilité toute la mission, et s'arrangerait pour innocenter totalement son équipe. Lui seul aurait des ennuis. Il était le chef après tout, il était là pour ça.

O'Neill se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il posa son front brûlant sur le carreau

-Je comprends tout ce que vous avez dit, Adeline. Mais je connais parfaitement ma mission, elle est claire, arrêter le goa'uld ou l'éliminer. Je devrais d'ailleurs mettre dans l'ordre inverse, éliminer le goa'uld et l'arrêter si je ne peux pas faire autrement. Un goa'uld c'est mieux mort que vivant !

Elle était effarée par ses propos :

-Vous vous jetez donc délibérément dans la gueule du loup !

-Oui, ma mission est claire. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler mais comme vous avez abordé le sujet.

Il regardait toujours dehors comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son visage.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le toucha, elle mit sa main dans son dos. Il était très tendu. Elle lui fit un léger massage, les muscles entre ses omoplates étaient durs comme du bois. Il soupira, et comme elle le lâchait :

-Non, continue ça fait du bien.

Il avait repris le tutoiement, c'était signe qu'il commençait à se détendre.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux :

-J'irai te voir en prison, je t'apporterai des oranges ! Elle pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte. Oh Jack dit –elle

Il se retourna à cet instant et ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient dans l'intimité de cet appartement si calme.

Ils se dénudèrent l'un l'autre, il était bâti tout en force, elle, tout en souplesse avec un corps menu et bien proportionné. Ils se caressèrent longuement, explorant leurs corps avec leur doigt, leur langue, faisant courir des frissons sur leurs peaux, puis ce fut un tourbillon de sensations comme elle n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

Ils s'aimaient avec fougue. Un sentiment d'urgence les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Ils s'endormirent et se réveillèrent plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. Une même passion les unissait, un besoin de sceller quelque chose avant que l'irrémédiable se produise. Elle sentait que cette mission serait une catastrophe. Elle voulait le retenir, l'empêcher de partir. Mais comment retenir un tel homme. Il n'avait pas d'autres attaches que son travail et ses missions secrètes. On sentait que c'était toute sa vie. Elle savait déjà que tout était fini, demain serait un autre jour et si différent.

A vingt et une heures le piège était prêt. Tous les hommes en place à une distance raisonnable, prêts à intervenir en cas d'urgence. Le commando spécial serait uniquement composé de Frédéric Meunier, Adeline, O'Neill et son équipe.

Ils se tenaient à l'extérieur du « papillon de lune » la voiture venait de s'arrêter devant la porte du bar, et deux hommes portaient un très lourd colis. Ces deux hommes étaient Teal'c et O'Neill, Frédéric les accompagnait, Li Chang Yu ne voulait pas d'autre intermédiaire. Jonas devait rester dehors avec Adeline et Sam à faire le planton. Ils étaient tous équipés de micros et pouvaient entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du bar.

Li Chang Yu attendait dans l'arrière salle comme à son habitude, il laissa entrer les trois hommes et fit signe à un de ses sbires d'ouvrir la caisse

La pièce était très petite et sombre. Il y avait Li Chang Yu lui-même revêtu de son éternel tee-shirt moulant, deux hommes à lui se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. Ils étaient armés. Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie. La porte par laquelle tous étaient entrés. O'Neill jugea la situation d'un regard. Dans la poche de leur veste ils avaient des zats, mais eux aussi avaient dans la main un revolver.

Li Chang Yu essaya d'apaiser la situation,

-Messieurs, baissez vos armes, nous sommes tous dans le même camp.

Les bras descendirent de quelques centimètres. L'air était à couper au couteau. Entre trafiquants on ne se faisait guère confiance, il fallait constamment être sur ses gardes.

Il fit ouvrir la caisse et contempla avec satisfaction les vingt sacs blancs de un kilo chacun. Il comptait déjà les bénéfices qu'il pourrait en tirer. Il donna à Frédéric à regret une valise pleine d'euros.

O'Neill se méfia, il n'avait pas tort, il vit le signe discret de Li Chang Yu à un de ses hommes, il tira aussitôt comme l'autre levait son arme. Plusieurs coups de feux furent échangés. Dans la salle principale du café Adeline, Jonas, et Sam avaient déjà fait prisonnier les gardes de Li Chang Yu en faction. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir Jonas avait pris Adeline par la main et entraînée dans la salle où un carnage avait eu lieu.

Le monde avait basculé, Deux hommes étaient morts, les deux sbires de Li Chang Yu, Frédéric était sain et sauf, il repartit dans la pièce à côté chercher du secours. C'était le moment de partir. Sam actionna un dispositif à son poignet et un premier rayon blanc puis un deuxième les transportèrent tous dans le vaisseau de Thor. Il y avait Sam, Jonas et Teal'c, Adeline, le goa'uld et le colonel O'Neill qui perdait son sang par une large blessure à l'épaule.

Adeline mit quelques secondes à réagir, elle se trouvait subitement dans un monde inconnu. Une petite créature grise trottinait dans sa direction. Devant son air effrayé, Sam sourit :

-C'est Thor, Un asguard, un gentil continua t-elle pour la rassurer.

-Mais où sommes–nous ? Il lui semblait que sa voix était moins ferme que d'habitude et qu'elle montait dans les aigus.

Sam s'en aperçut.

-N'ayez pas peur nous sommes sur un vaisseau spatial. Il va nous ramener à la base.

Trente secondes plus tard, Adeline se trouva au centre du complexe de Cheyenne Moutain sans rien comprendre aux derniers évènements. Tout avait été si vite.

Elle réalisa que le colonel perdait beaucoup de sang. Une équipe médicale arriva dans la seconde pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ils se trouvaient dans une salle qui apparemment servait aux réunions, un volet de fer occupait tout un pan de mur.

-Général Hammond dit Sam, je vous présente le commissaire Adeline Tournon, sans qui cette mission n'aurait pu avoir lieu.

Adeline salua distraitement le général Hammond. Il y avait moins de dix minutes, elle entendait les coups de feu au « papillon de lune » en plein quartier chinois de Paris, et elle se trouvait maintenant dans une base américaine, après avoir fait un séjour de deux minutes sur un vaisseau spatial.

Ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle fut prise d'un fou rire que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter, et qui se transforma bientôt en sanglots. Sam la prit dans ses bras :

-Pleurez, ça vous fera du bien, cela fait beaucoup trop de choses à digérer d'un coup.

Le général Hammond regardait cette scène sans trop y croire vraiment. Qu'allait-il faire de cette française dans sa base ? Il pressentait que les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. Et puis ce goa'uld qu'ils avaient ramené, c'était un colis plutôt encombrant.

-Briefing dès que le colonel O'Neill sera sorti de l'infirmerie. Major emmenez notre invitée dans une cellule pour invité de marque, cellule qu'elle ne doit quitter sous aucun prétexte. Quelqu'un passera la prendre pour le briefing.

-Bien mon général dit Sam.

Quelques heures plus tard Adeline après s'être douchée et restaurée put assister au briefing. O'Neill était là aussi, le bras en écharpe.

Le général prit son air le plus sévère :

-Pourquoi colonel avez-vous ramené à la base quelqu'un d'étranger au programme ?

-Merci mon général, je vais bien.

-Excusez-moi colonel, mais vous m'avez habitué à plus de professionnalisme que ça. Mais c'est vrai, j'aurais du commencer par prendre de vos nouvelles.

-Carter vous pouvez expliquer au général le pourquoi de cette « invitation » dit O'Neill.

Sam expliqua longuement au général tout le déroulement de l'opération. Adeline ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait, Sam parlait un peu trop vite. Elle insista sur le rôle d'Adeline dont l'équipe était sur le point d'arrêter Li Chang Yu, le plan avait été modifié à la dernière seconde, il ne fallait pas risquer de faire capoter une opération sur le point de réussir. Le général Hammond approuvait mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient trouvé nécessaire de lui expliquer le projet porte des étoiles.

-Mais mon général dit Sam, il fallait bien lui expliquer, on ne peut pas embrigader des gens sans leur donner tous les éléments. Enfin c'est ce qu'a pensé le colonel, et nous sommes tous d'accord avec lui.

-Je m'en doute que vous êtes d'accord avec lui, vous le suivriez en enfer !

-On l'a déjà fait mon général, dit Sam.

Le général poussa un gros soupir. Avec cette équipe il avait toutes les faiblesses.

Il savait qu'il allait encore céder. D'ailleurs O'Neill ne s'y trompa pas, il eut un sourire que capta le général.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite colonel ! Vous n'allez peut-être pas échapper à la cour martiale cette fois-ci

O'Neill jeta un œil en direction d'Adeline et eut un geste de la main signifiant « je vous l'avais bien dit »

-Mon général qu'allons-nous faire de ce goa'uld ? Demanda Jonas.

-Nous allons le remettre à la Tok'ra. Ils pourront peut être sauver l'hôte.

-Finalement on devrait peut-être le laisser filer dit Jonas

-Vous êtes fou Jonas laisser filer une de ces saletés de serpents !

Jonas eut un sourire indulgent. Dès qu'il était question de serpent le colonel voulait tous les exterminer tout de suite.

-Mais mon colonel, Li Chang Yu est bien le fils de Yu que nous connaissons. Si on lui met son fiston dans les pattes, cela pourrait faire un combat intéressant !

-Vu de ce point de vue dit Hammond cela peut être intéressant, mais nous en remettrons à la Tok'ra. Maintenant il ne nous reste qu'à organiser le départ de notre invitée.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de briefing comme une criminelle entourée de deux gardes armés. Elle ne décolérait pas. Elle fut enfermée dans sa chambre. Et deux gardes restaient postés devant sa porte.

O'Neill frappa, et entra. Elle avait pleuré.

-Ils me traitent comme si j'avais commis un crime. C'est pourtant grâce à moi que vous l'avez eu votre goa'uld ! Dit-elle avec amertume.

-Je suis désolé dit-il simplement.

-Ah bravo, vous êtes désolé ! Alors je vais vous dire quelque chose et vous allez être encore plus désolé. Quand je vais rentrer en France on va me poser un tas de questions, où j'étais ? Comment je suis sortie de l'arrière boutique du bistrot ? Où vous êtes tous passés ? Comment ai-je pu atterrir ici en un clin d'œil. Car il faudra bien que je prenne un avion pour rentrer. Votre petit bonhomme vert il ne va pas me faire rentrer comme ça.

-Gris

-Quoi ?

-Le petit bonhomme, il est gris, pas vert.

- Ah ! Très drôle, j'apprécie beaucoup votre humour !

Jack trouvait que la situation d'Adeline était délicate. En effet si elle rentrait en France elle n'aurait que des ennuis. Il décida d'aller voir le général Hammond sur-le-champ.

Le général était dans son bureau malgré l'heure tardive.

-Entrez colonel, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-C'est la situation du commissaire qui me préoccupe, si on la renvoie chez elle comme ça elle passera en jugement. Elle sera accusée du meurtre des truands et comme elle a pris la fuite ce sera une coupable toute désignée.

-En effet colonel, je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect des choses.

-Non, mais on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour adoucir son sort, par exemple dire qu'elle était en mission avec nous, ou passer par son ministère des affaires étrangères ? Que sais-je ? Il doit bien y avoir une solution diplomatique. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en ce domaine, mais vous mon général ?

-Je réfléchis colonel. Vous avez bien dit que l'aviez mis au courant du projet porte des étoiles. C'est bien ça ?

-Oui, mais on lui a fait signer un papier de non-divulgation.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas les autorisations nécessaires. Vous avez pris ça sous votre bonnet ? N'est ce pas ?

O'Neill prit un air embarrassé :

-C'est que mon général…

Le général ne le laissa pas parler

-Dites-moi ce que vous savez sur elle, du point de vue professionnel bien sûr.

O'Neill jeta un regard surpris vers son supérieur :

-Elle est très compétente, elle dirige une équipe d'une dizaine de personnes. Je me suis renseignée sur elle avant de la rencontrer, je peux vous communiquer tous ses états de service.

- Faites-moi voir ça, colonel.

-Je peux ? Mon général ? Dit O'Neill en s'approchant de l'ordinateur sur la table.

Après une série de mots de passe O'Neill ouvrit ses pages personnelles. Il cliqua plusieurs fois et un dossier apparut intitulé :

« Etats de service du commissaire Adeline Tournon, née le 24 mai 1966 à Paris. »

Le dossier était très complet, O'Neill avait fait un excellent travail. Le général sourit devant le nombre de pages.

-Je saurais quoi faire de vous quand vous ne serez plus apte à passer la porte des étoiles dit le général en jetant un coup d'œil ironique vers son subordonné.

O'Neill bondit comme le général s'y attendait :

-Vous me faites marcher mon général ! Vous voulez faire de moi un gratte papier ! !

Mais il rit en voyant la mine réjouie du général, très content de sa petite blague.

C'était un dossier parfait, des états de service impeccables. De nombreuses missions sur le terrain, deux blessures, deux citations, une médaille. Elle avait de nombreuses arrestations à son actif, était aimée de ses hommes pour son grand sens du devoir et pour l'intelligence et l'humanité qu'elle mettait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Il y avait aussi toute une partie sur sa vie privée, mariage divorce, enfants …

-Ce serait une recrue parfaite pour le SGC conclut le général.

O'Neill ouvrit la bouche sur une réplique, mais il ne trouva pas ses mots.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas colonel, dit-il ?

-Heu, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'introduire ici. Elle a de la famille en France, des enfants…

O'Neill était gêné, le général le voyait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Mais elle peut faire venir ses enfants ici, à Colorado Springs. Il faudrait lui demander. Cela éviterait tous les problèmes qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle rentre en France. Colonel, je vous charge de vous en occuper. Vous pouvez la faire sortir de sa cellule, aussi confortable soit-elle c'est une cellule et cette jeune femme ne le mérite pas.

Et avant que O'Neill ait pu répondre quoique ce soit il lui dit

-Rompez colonel.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Il sortit lentement de la pièce. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir Adeline. Il était très ennuyé de ce qu'il avait fait à Paris et s'il avait su qu'il allait la revoir, et encore moins devoir travailler avec elle, il ne se serait pas laissé aller comme il avait fait. Jamais il ne s'était permis d'avoir des relations trop privées avec un membre du SGC. C'était contraire à ses principes.

Sur le chemin des quartiers d'Adeline il se fit cette réflexion : _C'est dommage que les hommes ne pensent pas qu'avec leur tête. _

En attendant il était dans une situation très inconfortable. Il espérait que la jeune femme comprendrait.

Il lui expliqua ce que proposait le général Hammond, et il vit son regard briller. Mais quand elle réalisa la situation familiale dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle refusa tout net la proposition.

-Ca m'aurait tellement plu, Jack. Mais je sais que si je reste je ne reverrais pas mes enfants, et ça je ne peux pas. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je comprends plus que vous ne le pensez. Mais vous ne pouvez pas les faire venir ici ?

-Je vais essayer, mais il me faudra de l'aide, sinon mon mari va tout faire pour en avoir la garde définitive. D'ailleurs il faut que je sois rentrée dans une semaine pour les récupérer.

-Je suis sûr que le général Hammond va tout faire pour vous garder ici. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important. Il pense que vous pouvez apporter beaucoup au programme.

Elle était surprise :

-Mais il ne me connaît pas !

-Oh si il vous connaît bien. Il a un dossier très complet sur vous.

-Où est ce qu'il l'a trouvé ? C'est secret !

-Pas si secret que ça, il faut croire. Naturellement il ne lui parla pas de l'enquête très approfondie qu'il avait faite sur elle avant son départ pour Paris.

Adeline était rêveuse, elle réfléchissait.

-C'est à moi de prendre la décision ?

Jack lui expliqua que oui, le général Hammond avait le bras long. Le projet porte des étoiles était connu du gouvernement français. Il connaissait personnellement l'ambassadeur, cela devrait aider à arrondir les angles.

-Et si j'accepte, je pourrais rentrer m'occuper de mes affaires de famille avant de revenir ?

Jack lui sourit,

-Ça doit pouvoir se faire, dit–il. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous faire donner des quartiers dans le secteur du personnel. Vous n'êtes plus en prison.

-Vous auriez pu commencer par-là !

Après un instant de silence :

-Et nous deux Jack ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle était fine mouche et comprit tout de suite son silence embarrassé :

-Je vois, ce n'était qu'une passade, on ne devait jamais se revoir, c'est bien ça ? N'est ce pas ? Ah l'égoïsme masculin.

Elle continuait, elle était lancée et il la laissait vider son sac. Elle avait repris le français où elle se sentait plus à l'aise.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que je pouvais ressentir, moi, tu t'en fichais complètement ? J'espère que tu as trouvé ça bien, parce qu'il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets ! Allez sort de ma vue et de ma vie ajouta t-elle d'une voix sourde. Finalement je ne sais pas si je vais rester. Une bonne prison française sera peut-être mieux !

Elle le poussa dehors et il se laissa faire se disant que finalement il l'avait bien mérité.

Il s'arrêta :

-Je vous demande pardon, j'ai été idiot.

Elle le fixa et ajouta :

-Je vais réfléchir, en attendant montrez-moi mes nouveaux quartiers.

Elle regarda à peine ses nouvelles installations. Elle pensa que tout cela était un beau gâchis. Elle se coucha, la journée avait été épuisante, il n'était que vingt-deux heures, mais avec le décalage horaire pour elle il était beaucoup plus tard. Elle s'endormit d'un coup.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent elle évita soigneusement O'Neill. C'était facile la base était relativement grande. Elle passa tout son temps avec Sam et Jonas qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Ils lui firent faire une visite de la base, dans la limite autorisée par le général Hammond. Elle n'avait pas encore accès à la salle d'embarquement. Ce serait pour plus tard, quand elle serait sûre de rester.

Au mess elle rencontra d'autres officiers, elle fit connaissance de Janet Frazier le médecin chef, d'Eva Jordan et de Jessica Paris, toutes les deux médecins assistantes. Elle croisa beaucoup de monde des autres équipes SG. Il régnait dans cette base une atmosphère familiale, tout le monde se connaissait, mais cette ambiance était tempérée par l'extraordinaire discipline de chacun. Au moindre signal d'alerte chacun quittait aussitôt les tâches commencées pour se rendre immédiatement à son poste. Le tout en ordre et sans précipitation.

Elle fut appelée dans le bureau du général qui, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Tout est arrangé, vous allez rentrer en France, régler vos affaires et revenir quand tout sera en ordre. Si bien sûr, telle est votre décision.

-Merci général Hammond, mais je voudrais que vous gardiez ma décision secrète pour le moment. Tant que je ne suis pas revenue, je ne veux pas trop y croire. Mon mari et moi n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer pour la garde de nos enfants, et j'ai très peur de les perdre.

-Je comprends dit Hammond, prenez votre temps, la porte des étoiles vous attendra.

-Merci général Hammond. A bientôt.

Deux heures plus tard elle était dans l'avion qui la ramenait en France. Elle n'avait dit au revoir à personne.

3ème PARTIE

L'INTERROGATOIRE

Adeline arriva à Roissy où son avocat l'attendait. Elle lui avait téléphoné avant de partir des USA, car elle voulait que sa situation soit réglée avant de partir vivre définitivement à Colorado Springs.

Sa vie avait basculé en quelques jours. Elle avait un peu de mal à faire surface et en retrouvant sa bonne vieille ville de Paris elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

-La situation se débloque lui expliqua maître Martin. Votre ex mari a encore fait des siennes, il a été contrôlé en état d'ivresse alors qu'il roulait à vive allure. Je suis persuadé que le juge vous accordera la garde définitive et exclusive de vos enfants. Je vais travailler dans ce sens.

-Merci Maître, mais j'ai un nouveau travail aux Etats-Unis et je dois rejoindre mon poste dans une semaine. Cela s'est fait très rapidement. C'était une opportunité que je n'ai pas pu refuser. La seule chose que je demande au juge c'est de pouvoir quitter le territoire français avec mes enfants.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer, dit l'avocat, mais avez-vous de la famille qui pourrait prendre en charge vos enfants ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle inquiète

-Parce que la procédure pourrait durer plusieurs mois. Et il vaudrait mieux que vos enfants restent en France.

Adeline se sentait près des larmes.

-Je ne peux pas les abandonner ici, il y a bien ma sœur qui pourrait s'en occuper, mais si je quitte la France cela fera mauvais effet devant le juge.

-Le mieux serait que vous demandiez un délai pour votre nouveau travail. S'ils ont vraiment besoin de vous, ils vous attendront.

-Maître, vous ne semblez pas comprendre, je ne peux pas rester plus de quelques jours en France. Je suis maintenant en mission classée secret défense. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

Tout en marchant ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble d'Adeline. L'avocat prit congé, et elle se retrouva dans son appartement, seule.

Elle se sentait déprimée, dans moins d'une heure elle irait les chercher à l'école. Elle les avait pour quinze jours et elle n'en pouvait plus. Les enfants étaient très perturbés de changer de maison aussi souvent, et elle soupçonnait leur père de les monter contre elle.

Le sourire de Nicolas et Karine lui remonta aussitôt le moral. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils allaient bientôt faire un très grand voyage, dans un pays lointain et qu'ils allaient y habiter.

-Pour toujours ? Demanda Karine.

-Oui, pour toujours. Et elle les serra contre son cœur.

Le lendemain elle reçut un appel de son avocat, il était tout surpris.

-Le juge a accepté immédiatement, vous avez la garde définitive de vos enfants. Il semble que vous ayez de nombreux appuis très hauts placés, puisque même le ministre des affaires étrangères s'en est mêlé. C'est incroyable ! Mais vous ne dites rien madame Tournon ?

Adeline était si émue qu'elle pouvait à peine parler.

Les évènements s'enchaînèrent si vite que la famille d'Adeline était dans l'avion huit jours plus tard en route vers Colorado Springs.

Dans sa cellule le prisonnier se tenait debout et ne bougeait pas. Il pouvait rester de longues heures immobile sans faire un mouvement. Cela n'impressionnait nullement les gardes qui se relayaient jour et nuit pour le surveiller. Seuls étaient admis à le voir ceux qui l'interrogeaient, Teal'c et O'Neill.

Li Chang Yu ne disait jamais rien au cours de ces interrogatoires, il méprisait les Tau'ri, mais à l'intérieur de lui-même il était obligé de reconnaître qu'ils avaient été très forts, ils avaient réussi à le repérer et à le capturer. Il ne savait pas que les habitants de la terre connaissaient les goa'ulds. Il avait toujours fait très attention de ne pas se manifester en tant que tel, afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention.

Li Chang Yu ne répondait à aucune question mais il les insultait et les menaçait des pires représailles s'il n'était pas immédiatement conduit à la porte des étoiles.

Voyant que les menaces n'entamaient pas leur détermination, il s'enferma dans un silence farouche.

Le général Hammond regarda ses officiers d'un air inquiet :

-Colonel ? Où en êtes-vous de l'interrogatoire du prisonnier ?

-Nulle part mon général, il se refuse à parler sauf pour nous débiter des horreurs sur les différents supplices qu'il aimerait nous faire subir.

-Aucune nouvelle de la Tok'ra, général Hammond ? Dit Teal'c.

-Ils ont promis de nous envoyer quelqu'un rapidement. Mais ils sont de moins en moins nombreux et ils multiplient les actions sur les vaisseaux Goa'ulds. Malheureusement je ne sais pas quand ils viendront.

-Mon général, ça me rend un peu nerveux d'avoir un tel prisonnier dans la base, dit Jonas.

-On ne craint pas grand-chose, il est enfermé derrière des rayons laser, s'il essaie de les franchir il reçoit une puissante décharge électrique. Répliqua O'Neill. Détendez-vous Jonas !

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper ?

-Absolument !

-Mes amis, poursuivit le général, tant que la Tok'ra n'est pas venue chercher notre visiteur, toutes les missions sont suspendues. Teal'c et vous colonel, vous avez beaucoup de travail, il faut faire parler Li Chang Yu.

-Mon général, si vous me permettez une remarque dit O'Neill, il ne doit pas savoir grand chose sur les goa'ulds, vu qu'il est piégé sur terre depuis des milliers d'années.

-Colonel vous poursuivrez les interrogatoires, vous avez carte blanche !

-Vraiment blanche, la carte mon général ? Questionna O'Neill un peu surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du général, de lui laisser le champ libre face à un Goa'uld.

-Absolument Jack, je vous fais entièrement confiance.

O'Neill n'aimait pas trop quand le général l'appelait par son prénom, ce n'était pas très bon signe. Il le faisait rarement, et toujours dans des cas graves.

Teal'c et O'Neill se dirigeait vers la prison.

-Comment interprétez-vous la phrase du général Teal'c ? Nous avons le droit de faire ce que bon nous semble dans nos interrogatoires, et s'il arrivait un petit accident à notre ami, le général ne nous en tiendrait pas rigueur, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est bien ça O'Neill, c'est ce que j'ai compris aussi.

-Vous êtes sûr, parce que ça me surprend de la part du général.

-Tout à fait sûr dit Teal'c avec un air aussi impassible que d'habitude.

Le prisonnier était toujours debout regardant fixement devant lui. C'était quelqu'un de très fort mais il en fallait plus pour décontenancer O'Neill.

Il s'approcha de la grille :

-Alors Li Chang Yu, en forme ce matin ? On a une petite surprise pour vous. On va peut-être vous renvoyer par la porte des étoiles.

Il attendit un instant pour juger l'effet de son annonce. Le prisonnier n'avait pas bougé, il avait seulement cligné deux fois de suite les paupières. Mais rien n'échappait à l'œil perspicace du colonel.

-Ah ça intéresse notre ami, ce que je viens de dire ! Venez Teal'c, laissons-le digérer cette bonne nouvelle.

Devant la porte Teal'c s'arrêta :

-Je ne comprends pas bien votre plan O'Neill.

-Oh c'est du bluff !

-C'est quoi du bluff ?

-Et bien si vous jouez au poker… il s'arrêta un instant non : vous ne jouez pas au poker Teal'c, mais en supposant que vous jouiez au poker, bluffer c'est essayer de tromper l'adversaire.

-Oui je comprends, lui faire croire que vous avez un bon jeu quand vous n'avez rien du tout.

-C'est ça.

-Alors vous n'avez pas du tout l'intention de libérer le prisonnier. Alors pourquoi vous le lui avez dit.

-j'ai bluffé Teal'c ! Je lui ai laissé supposer qu'on le libérerait peut-être s'il nous livrait des informations sur les Goa'ulds.

-Vous ne lui avez pas posé de questions sur les Goa'ulds.

O'Neill poussa un soupir :

-Laissez tomber Teal'c. Je commence à avoir mal au crâne avec toutes vos questions.

Adeline était en vue de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Elle passa tous les contrôles avec facilité. Tout était en règle pour elle et ses enfants.

Dans l'ascenseur qui descendait dans les entrailles de la montagne, elle les serrait contre elle. Nicolas et Karine posaient plein de questions aux quelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que serait leur vie. Elle dépendait maintenant complètement du Général Hammond. Il avait pris toute sa vie en main, d'une façon dont elle était un peu effrayée. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. D'ailleurs elle n'aurait pas voulu, elle avait ses enfants avec elle et c'est ce qui comptait le plus.

La base était pleine de monde, il était 19 heures, la fin de la journée pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas en mission. Au mess c'était l'affluence. Elle se fraya un passage et s'installa à un bout de table avec ses enfants. Nicolas regardait partout un peu effrayé par tout ce monde qui ne parlait pas le français.

Les six ans de Karine n'étaient pas du tout intimidés, elle n'avait pas la réserve de son frère et regardait autour d'elle, avide d'apprendre et de connaître. Sam les vit la première et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Alors Adeline, de retour parmi nous ? Ce sont vos enfants ? Ils sont charmants.

-Je me sens un peu perdue et je n'ai pas encore vu le général Hammond.

-On vous a attribué des quartiers, pour vous trois ?

-Oui, je ne pensais pas pouvoir garder les enfants ici.

-Si c'est possible, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui le font. La vie à la base peut parfois être dangereuse, il vaut mieux tenir les enfants éloignés, mais je pense que c'est provisoire, en attendant que vous ayez un appartement en ville. De toute façon, ne vous tracassez pas, tout sera fait pour faciliter votre insertion.

-Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, prendre des cours pour améliorer mon anglais.

-Ça aussi c'est prévu au programme ajouta Sam en souriant. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est vous détendre.

-Merci beaucoup, vous dînez avec moi Sam lui demanda t-elle.

-Avec plaisir dit Sam.

Elle commença son travail le lendemain, et fut admise au premier briefing dans la grande salle au-dessus de la porte. Cette fois-ci le rideau de fer était ouvert et la vue plongeante sur la porte des étoiles était fascinante.

-Impressionnant n'est ce pas dit Sam en s'approchant d'elle, mais ce n'est rien encore, vous verrez quand l'anneau fonctionnera, alors là c'est… fantastique.

Adeline hocha la tête en silence, et vint reprendre sa place à la table. Le général Hammond au bout, une place vide près de lui, plus loin Sam, et de l'autre côté Jonas et Teal'c.

Le général Hammond regarda sa montre, agacé :

-Mais où est le colonel O'Neill ? Dit–il en regarda vers Sam.

Celle-ci fit un geste d'impuissance :

-Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin mon général.

-Tant pis dit Hammond, on commence sans lui. Tout d'abord je voulais vous souhaiter la bienvenue madame Tournon, dit-il avec un grand sourire vers Adeline, j'espère que vous êtes bien installée. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'on attend de vous. Tout d'abord je ne vous affecte pas à une équipe SG bien précise. Votre rôle sera d'abord d'apprendre. Vous irez avec les équipes scientifiques, techniques, de stratégie, de défense. Cette phase d'apprentissage terminée, vous serez affectée selon les besoins. Mais je peux vous assurer que vous aurez toujours du travail.

Au milieu de la phrase du général le colonel vint se glisser discrètement sur son siège. Il paraissait tendu et plongea le nez dans le dossier devant lui.

Hammond le regardait avec surprise :

-Un souci colonel, à part le fait que vous soyez en retard comme d'habitude ?

-Je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure mon général.

Le général poursuivit en s'adressant de nouveau à Adeline :

-J'ai pu constater en lisant le dossier très complet qu'avait réuni sur vous le colonel O'Neill, que vous pratiquez les arts martiaux depuis plusieurs années. Vous êtes ceinture noire de judo et de karaté. Vous nous serez donc très utile sur certaines missions délicates où il faut faire autant preuve d'intelligence que de force physique.

Le briefing se continua sur ce ton pendant plusieurs minutes, mais O'Neill n'avait rien écouté. Il sursauta quand le général le prit à partie :

-Qu'en pensez-vous colonel ?

O'Neill leva la tête et sembla sortir d'un long rêve,

-Excusez-moi mon général.

-Dans mon bureau immédiatement colonel !

-A vos ordres.

Le bureau du général était petit et sobre bien à l'image de son propriétaire. Le général s'assit et montra un siège à O'Neill.

-Et si vous me disiez tout de suite ce qui vous préoccupe colonel ?

-C'est le commissaire Tournon, mon général. Avant de venir au briefing je suis passé par la cellule du prisonnier. J'avais lancé un hameçon hier et je voulais voir s'il avait mordu. Il était égal à lui-même, mais au lieu des habituelles menaces sur les tortures qu'il allait nous faire subir, il a dit autre chose : « Adeline Tournon ». Il n'a rien dit d'autre, il me fixait avec un petit sourire fort désagréable, et j'ai senti que nous avions un problème

-Et ? Fit le général étonné ? Et quel est-il ce problème ?

-Mon général, quand j'ai organisé l'opération avec le commissaire, elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Li Chang Yu. C'est même pour cette raison, qu'elle pouvait être avec nous sur le terrain. Il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître.

Le général était perplexe et ne voyait pas très bien où voulait en venir O'Neill.

-Mais ils se sont vus sans doute après, sur le vaisseau, ou dans la salle du café ?

-Non mon général c'est impossible. Dans l'arrière salle du bar, quand Adeline est entrée avec Sam et Jonas, Teal'c était couché sur le prisonnier qui se tenait à plat ventre. Elle n'a pas vu son visage, et lui a peut être pu la voir, mais comment sait-il son nom ? Teal'c lui a mis des menottes aux mains et aux pieds. Le rayon Asguard est venu le prendre très vite en premier, et je suppose qu'il a été téléporté directement en cellule ici à la base. Ensuite un deuxième rayon nous a emmenés, et nous ne sommes restés pas plus d'une minute ou deux sur le vaisseau.

Donc si Li Chang Yu a nommé le commissaire, c'est qu'il la connaissait.

-Effectivement, colonel nous avons un problème, je vais interroger de ce pas le commissaire Tournon et…

Jack le coupa :

-Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mon général, mais j'ai une autre idée. Faisons comme si nous ne savions rien et contentons-nous d'observer le commissaire. Je propose même que ce soit elle qui interroge le prisonnier.

Hammond eut un sursaut :

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne méthode ?

-Tout à fait sûr mon général. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est commissaire de police et a l'habitude des interrogatoires, je me suis laissé entendre dire que c'était une des meilleures. Elle sait parait-il faire parler les prévenus les plus récalcitrants.

Après avoir réfléchi un moment le général décida de faire confiance au colonel. Celui-ci était parfois indiscipliné mais il était un excellent stratège, et jamais le général n'avait regretté de lui avoir laissé la bride sur le cou.

-D'accord colonel, mais vous assisterez à tous les interrogatoires. Et essayez d'en savoir un peu plus. Vous paraissez avoir un bon contact avec le commissaire.

Hammond retint un sourire en disant ces mots, il regarda son colonel qui fixait le sol avec obstination. Celui-ci se leva sans avoir répondu à la petite phrase de Hammond. -A vos ordres mon général, dit-il simplement.

Les bavardages cessèrent dès qu'Hammond et O'Neill furent de retour dans la salle et le briefing put reprendre.

Sam croisa le regard du colonel, qui lui fit une petit mimique du genre « ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien ». Le tout accompagné d'un sourire.

-Madame Tournon, vous allez pouvoir commencer à travailler tout de suite, je vous charge de l'interrogatoire de Li Chang Yu.

-Bien général Hammond.

Le général ajouta,

-Le colonel O'Neill assistera aux interrogatoires, et devant le sourcil interrogateur de la jeune femme :

-Ce n'est pas négociable, madame.

Dans la cellule le prisonnier les attendait, il avait lui aussi lancé son hameçon, et à ce petit jeu il se sentait très fort.

O'Neill sur ses talons, elle sortit de la salle de briefing. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude du colonel, il avait l'air différent, plus dur, comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer et qu'il le savait.

Ils firent en silence le trajet en ascenseur qui les descendait aux derniers étages de la base, là où se trouvaient la prison. Le colonel était légèrement de profil, et elle pouvait le regarder à loisir. Il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, et elle trouvait cela étrange. Dans le couloir elle se mit devant lui pour l'arrêter

-Qu'y a-t-il colonel ?

-Rien du tout dit–il, il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle ne put rien y lire.

-Venez c'est par-là dit–il en lui montrant une porte où deux gardes en faction surveillaient attentivement les allées et venues dans le couloir.

Il entra le premier et la fit entrer, il ne regardait pas le prisonnier, mais elle. Il voulait voir sa première réaction quand elle verrait le visage de Li Chang Yu, il savait lire sur les visages. S'il y avait le moindre doute il le verrait. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle avançait lentement vers le fond de la pièce. Le prisonnier se rapprocha de la grille et elle put voir son visage en pleine lumière. Elle écarquilla à peine les yeux, réaction qu'O'Neill capta aussitôt.

Elle se plaça devant la grille et observa en silence le prisonnier. Elle resta au moins une minute à le regarder sans dire un mot.

Ce fut Li Chang Yu qui capitula le premier :

-Comment allez-vous madame Tournon ?

Elle ne répondit pas et fit un signe à O'Neill que l'entretien était terminé. Ils sortirent de la cellule.

Dans le couloir il la prit par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur avant qu'elle ait pu réagir.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend O'Neill, lâchez-moi, je pourrais vous faire très mal si je le veux.

Il ricana :

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de force que je sache.

Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il la tenait bien.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Il répondit par une autre question :

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ?

-Je ne vous ai pas menti, protesta t-elle.

-Vous connaissiez Li Chang Yu et vous avez prétendu le contraire, je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Bon vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant dit –elle agacée. Il recula mais sans la quitter des yeux. Il ne la touchait plus, mais il était très près, beaucoup trop près. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle se sentait déstabilisée, cet homme la troublait, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Je vous écoute madame Tournon.

-En fait je ne connais pas Li Chang Yu, par contre je connais très bien le prisonnier qui est dans votre cellule. J'ai peur que vous n'ayez fait une très grosse erreur.

-Ce n'est pas Li Chang Yu qui est là ? Dit –il en montrant la porte.

-Non, c'est Kim Yen.

Il était abasourdi :

-Qui c'est celui là ?

-Un industriel très connu en France.

Il blanchit

-Allons tout de suite voir le général Hammond.

Le général Hammond écoutait très attentivement les explications d'Adeline. Leur prisonnier était un industriel spécialiste en informatique. Il était à la tête d'une importante société, qui avait pignon sur rue et faisait travailler une centaine de personnes, Et sa réputation de sérieux n'était plus à faire. Il avait débuté dans les années quatre-vingt par une petite boite qui s'était développée par la suite de façon importante et rapide. Pour tout le monde il était Kim Yen et était le fournisseur officiel des ordinateurs de la police parisienne.

-Quoi ! Dit O'Neill, votre fournisseur informatique est un goa'uld ! Si ce n'était si terrifiant ce serait à mourir de rire !

-Ce n'est pas un goa'uld dit Adeline, je le connais personnellement et il n'a jamais eu une attitude suspecte. Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué de signes bizarres, comme des yeux qui brillent ou une voix qui dérape.

-Simplement parce qu'il a un self control étonnant votre bonhomme. Pas de problème c'est un goa'uld.

Le général Hammond réclama un complément d'enquête. Il y avait des choses étranges chez ce prisonnier qui semblait être plusieurs personnes à la fois.

Adeline avait repris place devant le prisonnier.

-O'Neill je n'ai pas l'habitude d'interroger un homme attaché ni enfermé derrière un rayon laser.

-Pas question de le sortir de là, il est trop dangereux.

-Madame Tournon, vous me connaissez bien, c'est une erreur, je n'ai rien à faire ici, d'ailleurs où sommes–nous ?

Et comme Adeline ouvrait la bouche, O'Neill la coupa d'un ton sec :

-Ne répondez pas à ses questions.

Le prisonnier souriait d'un air peu assuré comme pour bien lui montrer qu'il était inoffensif et victime d'une erreur. O'Neill prit en main l'interrogatoire.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Kim Yen. Je suis industriel, j'ai beaucoup de relations à Paris.

-Nous ne sommes pas à Paris ici. Vos relations ne vous servent à rien.

- Ma disparition va faire grand bruit. Je suis très connu.

O'Neill jeta un regard interrogateur vers Adeline.

-Il dit vrai. C'est pour ça que j'ai été étonnée de le voir ici.

-Connaissez-vous le cabaret « du Papillon de lune » ?

-Pas du tout, je ne fréquente pas ce genre d'établissement.

-Mais vous en avez entendu parler ?

-Vaguement.

O'Neill poursuivit implacable :

-Vous êtes peut être Kim Yen, mais vous êtes aussi Li Chang Yu, trafiquant de drogue dans le cabaret du « papillon de lune », ce n'est pas la peine de nier puisque c'est là qu'on vous a pris. Je vous accuse aussi d'être un goa'uld, retenu sur terre depuis longtemps. Vous êtes le fils de Yu, grand maître goa'uld. Vous préparez depuis longtemps une action d'envergure. Je veux savoir quoi ! Réfléchissez bien, mais vous devez parler c'est votre seule chance.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'intéresse je veux passer la porte des étoiles, sa voix rauque emplissait la pièce et Adeline recula, malgré elle. Je ne vous dirai rien si je n'ai pas votre promesse de me laisser partir. Imaginez tous les secrets que j'ai pu découvrir dans les ordinateurs de la police française ! Vous êtes si faibles vous les Tau'ris ! Si prévisibles, si pitoyables. Ses yeux jetèrent des lueurs. Je vous prendrais, je vous rendrais esclaves, je vous torturerais, vous irez tous en enfer.

Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant d'entendre cet homme attaché, en cage, proférer de telles menaces. Malgré elle Adeline était impressionnée. Ils sortirent laissant le prisonnier et son flot de paroles haineuses qu'ils entendaient encore une fois la porte refermée.

Adeline était blanche. O'Neill sourit avec indulgence

-Ça fait tout drôle quand on voit son premier goa'uld !

Elle avait un peu de mal à s'en remettre :

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont redoutables, jamais je ne me serais imaginée que Kim Yen avait une double et même une triple vie. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

-Vous aviez des excuses, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était un goa'uld.

-Mais j'aurais du savoir que c'était un trafiquant, dit–elle avec une certaine amertume dans la voix. Et maintenant que fait-on ?

-Je vais en référer au général, mais je crois qu'il a déjà décidé d'attendre les Tok'ra.

Elle rit :

-C'est un cadeau empoisonné qu'on va leur faire là !

Il répondit en riant :

-Ils ont l'habitude. Ils pourront peut être extraire le symbiote et sauver l'hôte. Après tout ce monsieur Kim Yen est peut être quelqu'un de sympa à l'origine !

4ème partie

VOUS IREZ TOUS EN ENFER

Il était enfermé dans une grotte, attaché. Il avait bien essayé de se libérer, mais les chaînes étaient solides et enroulées autour de ses bras et de ses jambes et reliées à la muraille par le biais d'un anneau de fer. Il ne voyait personne et ne savait pas si son sort était scellé. On lui avait dit qu'on le retirerait de son hôte. Il était condamné à mort par cette même occasion et ça il ne le voulait en aucun cas. Il était fils de Yu, et avait à mener une vengeance contre son père et ces Taur'is si insolents qui avaient osé le livrer aux traîtres de la Tok'ra.

Tandis qu'il méditait sur son sort, il eut l'idée d'un piège pour faire tomber à la fois les Tokr'a et les Taur'is.

Ouverture non programmée de la porte.

-C'est la Tokr'a mon général

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Anise apparut en haut de la les salua gravement.

-Vous avez les salutations du grand conseil des Tokr'as, dit–elle au général et à O'Neill.

Quelques instants plus tard, un briefing réunissait SG1, Hammond, Anise et Adeline. Il était question de Li Chang Yu.

-Nous sommes sur le point de l'emmener sur une autre planète, pour débarrasser l'hôte du Goa'uld, mais nous avons un petit problème, il veut faire des révélations avant de partir. Il semble résigné à son sort, c'est un personnage étrange, ce Kim Yen. En fait c'est le nom de l'hôte. Le goa'uld c'est Li Chang Yu.

-Quel genre de révélations ? Dit Hammond méfiant.

-Il ne veut parler qu'à Adeline Tournon, et au colonel.

O'Neill fronça les sourcils :

-Ça sent le piège à plein nez mon général. Mais je pense qu'en étant prudent ça doit pouvoir se faire.

-Je déteste vous envoyer au casse pipe Jack et vous le savez dit Hammond, mais l'enjeu est important. Vous n'irez pas seuls tous les deux, le reste de SG1 et quelques hommes armés vous accompagneront.

Anise secoua la tête

-Général Hammond, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Il a dit O'Neill et Adeline, c'est tout. Si vous envoyez plus de monde il ne dira rien.

-Il n'est pas en liberté quand même ! Dit Hammond.

-Il est en liberté surveillée, mais il n'a aucune arme à sa disposition, aucun jaffa. Il n'est pas dangereux. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a été piégé sur terre depuis si longtemps qu'il est plus humain que goa'uld.

O'Neill regarda Anise avec suspicion :

-Voyez-vous Anise, pour moi un serpent reste un serpent. Nous serons donc sur nos gardes. Quand partons-nous ?

-Je ne vais pas avec vous, je vais directement sur le site de notre nouvelle base que Li Chang Yu ne connaît pas, dit rapidement Anise.

Elle ajouta :

-Je vous laisse les coordonnées de la planète où vous devez aller. A bientôt mes amis.

Après avoir introduit dans l'ordinateur une série de chiffres, elle disparut dans le vortex, qui se referma derrière lui.

O'Neill et Hammond se regardèrent surpris.

Ce fut Jack qui résuma le mieux leur état d'esprit :

-Elle est bizarre Anise ! Elle ne m'inspire pas trop confiance.

-A moi non plus Jack, soyez prudent.

Adeline et O'Neill allèrent se préparer pour le départ. Ce serait le premier voyage d'Adeline et Hammond aurait préféré que ce soit pour une mission plus facile, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Dix minutes plus tard ils entendirent le sergent hurler :

- chevron 3 enclenché.

Adeline se rapprocha de Jack, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement.

- chevron 4 enclenché.

Ils débouchèrent au pied de la rampe, Adeline avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, elle s'était fait expliquer par Sam le déroulement du voyage. La très légère désorientation, au passage à travers le flux, le froid intense à l'arrivée, quelque fois un léger vertige, des nausées, surtout au début. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Chevron 5 enclenché.

Jack la regardait en souriant :

-Ça va aller Adeline ?

-Chevron 6 enclenché.

Sa voix tremblait quand elle répondit :

-Je suis morte de trouille.

- Chevron 7 enclenché.

Il se fit rassurant :

-Ce n'est pas bien méchant.

Elle se recula quand la vague bleue jaillit jusqu'au milieu de la rampe. La flaque se stabilisa et ils commencèrent à monter. Elle se sentit d'un coup très faible, comme si elle allait tomber. Jack la regardait un peu inquiet, il s'était placé juste derrière elle pour mieux la voir. Il lui mit la main dans le dos et la poussa doucement et avant de passer lui–même il fit un petit signe de la main comme pour dire « A bientôt »

Elle arriva sur les genoux, le ciel autour d'elle dansait une sarabande effrénée. Elle mit quelques secondes à récupérer. Jack attendait tranquillement qu'elle se reprenne.

Il releva la tête et puis la prit par le bras, et murmura :

-Relevez-vous vite, nous avons de la visite.

Tout de suite ils furent entourés d'hommes en armes. Ce n'était pas des jaffas mais des guerriers sans uniforme, aux vêtements déchirés mais qui possédaient des armes en excellent état de marche.

Ils furent aussitôt désarmés, attachés. On leur enleva leurs chaussures pour leur ôter toute velléité de fuite. Alors commença pour eux une rude épreuve. Durant des kilomètres ils durent avancer parmi les rochers, les pierres, sous un soleil de plomb. Leurs pieds furent rapidement en sang. Ils avaient les mains liées derrière le dos, et leur marche devint bientôt un calvaire.

Ils furent conduits devant Li Chang Yu qui les attendait en ricanant.

-Comme vous êtes faibles les Tau'ris. Vous saviez que c'était un piège n'est ce pas ? Mais vous avez quand même foncé dedans tête baissée. Les renseignements que j'aurais pu vous donner vous paraissaient plus importants que vos vies. Et bien rassurez-vous, vos vies ne valent plus grand-chose, et vous n'aurez aucun renseignement. Vous irez tous en enfer vous deux en premier. Et je peux vous assurer que la route qui y mène sera terrible pour vous.

-Gardes enfermez-les.

Ils furent conduits dans une grotte où on les jeta à même le sol.

Adeline dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Son compagnon était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer un fardeau. La situation était tragique.

O'Neill s'était allongé et il essayait de reprendre des forces. Il repensait à Anise. Elle avait du être sous influence. Sachant les sentiments que son hôte Freya éprouvait pour lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Cela impliquait que les Tok'ras eux-mêmes étaient en grand danger. Il espérait que Hammond tenait en ce moment le même raisonnement que lui.

Il se leva et se rapprocha d'Adeline qui était tassée sur elle–même perdue dans la contemplation de ses pieds en sang.

On ne leur avait enlevé que leurs armes, et tout ce qui pourrait être susceptible de servir d'armes. Ils avaient encore leur trousse de premiers secours qui contenait quelques pansements, des anti-douleurs, des désinfectants, et autres médicaments, et quelques autres produits injectables comme des anti-inflammatoires, et des sérums. Il nettoya délicatement ses meurtrissures, il avait la main douce et levait de temps à autre les yeux vers elle pour voir s'il ne la faisait pas trop souffrir. En temps normal avec de telles blessures elle n'aurait pas pu marcher pendant plusieurs jours. Ici la donne était différente, s'il plaisait à leur geôlier de les déplacer dans un autre endroit, elle serait bien obligée de s'exécuter. Avant que leurs geôliers ne changent d'avis, il lui banda les pieds, lui donna un antidouleur. Et il entreprit de se soigner lui-même.

-Laissez-moi faire lui dit–elle en lui prenant des mains les compresses. Cela lui plaisait de s'activer un peu, elle penserait moins à leur situation tragique. Elle avait toujours tout contrôlé dans son travail. Malgré quelques missions critiques, l'an dernier un coup de feu était passé à deux centimètres de son cuir chevelu lui faisant entrevoir d'un coup que tout pouvait basculer en une fraction de seconde, elle n'était pas exposée en permanence au danger.

Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas parlé depuis le début de leur captivité.

Elle regarda dans la trousse, et montra une ampoule :

-C'est quoi ça ? Dit-elle

-Des anti-inflammatoires.

-Désolée je ne sais pas faire les piqûres. Vous êtes infirmier vous ?

-Non, mais dans l'armée, on sait tout faire. On peut être amené à sauver une vie par une simple injection. Vous n'apprenez pas ça dans la police en France ?

-En fait non, j'ai un diplôme de secourisme. Et puis on est rarement isolé comme ici. S'il y a des blessés dans une rue on fait appel au SAMU. Bon, je fais comment pour la piqûre, je ne voudrais pas vous massacrer !

-Et bien je m'en passerais, je préfère. De toute façon, j'ai horreur de ça. Et au SGC ils prennent un malin plaisir à nous piquer tout le temps !

Le ton qu'avait pris le colonel la fit rire. Pendant quelques secondes elle oublia où ils étaient. La nuit était maintenant tombée. Il commençait à faire froid. Les prisonniers n'avaient rien eu à manger ni à boire depuis leur arrivée.

Ils ne passèrent pas une très bonne nuit. Adeline n'arrivait pas à dormir, son angoisse était trop forte, elle l'empêchait de raisonner calmement et de trouver le repos.

Le lendemain on les conduisit à un campement. Ils furent jetés aux pieds de Li Chang Yu. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant les prisonniers.

-Adeline Tournon, et Jack O'Neill, venez vous asseoir.

La proposition était plus que surprenante, Jack s'attendait à être sauvagement torturé et voilà qu'on les invitait à prendre place sur des coussins, dans une tente agréable qui les protégeait bien de la chaleur écrasante du soleil. Ils s'assirent en tailleur et Li Chang Yu leur présenta de la boisson et des fruits.

Adeline tendait déjà la main, mais O'Neill lui attrapa le bras d'un geste un peu brusque.

Il lui fit non de la tête, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et malgré elle son regard se tourna vers les fruits juteux et les boissons rafraîchissantes.

Li Chang Yu riait à gorge déployée.

-Je n'ai même pas besoin de vous torturer vous le faites vous-même !

Le regard d'O'Neill passait de Li Chang Yu aux denrées si appétissantes sur la table.

-Tant pis, allons-y. Vous mangerez après moi, si je ne suis pas mort dit-il à Adeline.

Il mordit à belle dent dans une pêche s'attendant à tout moment à tomber raide mort, mais rien ne se passa. Il fit un signe à Adeline qui se servit elle aussi. Elle fit descendre voluptueusement un verre de jus de citron qui coula dans sa gorge en feu et lui emplit l'estomac de fraîcheur.

Curieusement dans le regard de Li Chang Yu, elle retrouvait Kim Yen, un homme extrêmement aimable et raffiné. Il engagea la conversation sur un ton léger, et si ce n'était le décor exotique elle se serait crue revenue aux temps pas si lointains que ça où à Paris elle était amené à le croiser dans le cadre de son travail.

O'Neill lui restait méfiant, il avait trop vu de Goa'ulds et savait qu'ils pouvaient parfois paraître très différents, mais qu'en fin de compte ils étaient tous dangereux et mauvais.

Ce fut lui qui posa la première question, mais ça le démangeait depuis un moment, il le fit même s'il devait s'en repentir après.

-Et vous avez fait comment pour échapper à la Tok'ra, ce ne sont pas des tendres ?

Seul un violent coup de l'arme de poing du goa'uld lui répondit. O'Neill la reçut en pleine poitrine il en eut le souffle coupé. Il fut projeté en arrière violemment, et resta un instant immobile sur le dos sans pouvoir bouger. Adeline se leva aussitôt mais Li Chang Yu la retint par le bras.

-C'est juste pour lui apprendre qui est le chef ici. C'est le genre d'homme qui a tendance à l'oublier. C'était la voix charmeuse de Kim Yen qui lui susurrait. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié cette personne dans les temps anciens et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit sur ses gardes. Elle comprenait bien la dualité de ce personnage qui avait plus montré son caractère humain que Goa'uld, mais qui n'en restait pas moins un homme dangereux.

O'Neill s'était relevé, il eut un geste de colère en voyant le bras de Li Chang Yu posé sur l'épaule d'Adeline. Il respirait avec difficulté, il craignait que le rayon n'ait fait des dégâts du côté de ses côtes. Mais il savait se taire quand il le fallait, et là il attendit debout que le Goa'uld commence les hostilités.

Li Chang Yu ricanait :

-C'est bien compris colonel, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Toi, tu te contentes d'y répondre. Tout d'abord je veux tout savoir sur Yu. Où est–il ? Je sors d'une longue période de ténèbres, et j'ai du temps à rattraper. Bien sûr c'est à toi que je pose cette question colonel, notre petite Adeline n'est au courant de rien n'est ce pas ? Dit–il en lui passant un doigt sous le menton. Adeline frissonna, malgré la chaleur le contact de ces doigts lui parut glacé.

-Ne la touche pas cria O'Neill.

-Ah oui, et c'est toi qui m'en empêchera ?

La situation prenait une tournure qui ne plaisait pas du tout à O'Neill.

_-S'il lui prend des envies de ce genre pensa t-il je n'aurai pas la force de l'en empêcher_

O'Neill ne répondit pas il se contenta de le regarder de cet air insolent qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et qui lui avait valu souvent bien des coups.

Pour détourner l'attention de l'homme il se décida à parler, cela ne l'engageait pas beaucoup. Ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas secret d'Etat. Et puis il repensa à la petite remarque de Jonas de le mettre dans les pattes de son père, ce n'était peut être pas un si mauvais plan que ça.

Il lui raconta tout ce qu'ils savaient de Yu et il termina son récit par la défaite de Baal. Il n'évoqua que très rapidement son séjour dans la salle de torture de Baal, mais insista sur le fait que c'était grâce à eux qu'un goa'uld avait subi une écrasante défaite. Ce n'était pas très malin il le savait mais il était tellement fier de son équipe qui par ruse avait encore gagné sur un puissant goa'uld.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Il reçut la punition qu'il attendait, mais pendant ce temps là l'homme avait libéré Adeline et c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Ce fut encore plus violent que tout à l'heure. Il ne pouvait plus parler et se trouvait à moitié paralysé. Ce n'était pas une arme de poing habituelle qu'il possédait ou il ne s'en servait pas comme les autres goa'ulds, mais là, la douleur était immense et durait longtemps, lui embrumant l'esprit et l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose que son souffle qu'il lui fallait reprendre à tout prix. Quand il tomba il entendit Adeline crier, elle se précipita vers lui, mais il ne la vit pas bien, sa vue était brouillée, et il n'entendit pas les mots qu'elle lui dit, son visage était flou, tout le décor sombrait dans le brouillard et il perdit connaissance.

Plusieurs heures après le coucher du soleil, l'interrogatoire se poursuivait toujours. Mais O'Neill avait depuis longtemps dit tout ce qu'il savait sur Yu. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre d'ailleurs, et quand l'inévitable question sur le code de l'iris arriva, il savait que ce serait une très longue et très pénible soirée qui l'attendait. Adeline était obligée d'assister à tout cela totalement impuissante. Elle ne savait rien, Li Chang le savait. Mais il pensait que si O'Neill assistait à son supplice cela lui délierait peut être la langue.

O'Neill était attaché et incapable de faire un mouvement. Li Chang Yu d'un coup sec déchira les vêtements d'Adeline, et dénuda sa poitrine dont il passa un doigt gourmand sur les mamelons. Ce qui s'en suivit est indescriptible, il abusa de la jeune femme qui hurlait sans discontinuer. Quand il en eut fini avec elle il s'approcha d'O'Neill qui avait fermé les yeux :

-Regarde-moi chien de Tau'ri, tu la vois ta belle commissaire, regarde dans quel état elle est. Je vous laisse tous les deux, je vous donne la nuit pour réfléchir. Demain tu me donnes le code de l'iris de la Terre ou bien tu la regarderas mourir, tout en sachant bien que tout peut s'arrêter si tu me donnes le bon code.

Adeline pleurait en silence, de grosses larmes qu'elle ne retenait pas roulaient sur ses joues.

-Maudit soit le jour où je t'ai rencontré Jack O'Neill, cria –telle. Je te déteste pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, ce que tu m'as laissé espérer, ce que j'ai subi à cause de toi. Si je n'avais pas accepté de venir dans ce monstrueux programme porte des étoiles, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

O'Neill était toujours attaché. Elle lui donnait des coups de poings de colère et de frustration. Il se sentait très mal. La situation lui échappait complètement. Il savait que Li Chang Yu ferait ce qu'il avait promis. Adeline serait tuée, sans doute dans d'horribles souffrances, il serait obligé de regarder, il ne pourrait rien faire pour la sauver, sauf trahir. Et ça il ne le pouvait pas. Il souhaitait seulement que la jeune femme meure très vite et qu'il la suive de peu.

A la base de Cheyenne Mountain, Hammond, Jonas, Teal'c et Sam attendaient dans la salle de briefing. Le colonel n'avait pas donné de nouvelles dans le temps imparti. Il restait à peine une heure avant l'annulation du code.

Les minutes passaient dans le plus grand silence, silence que rompit Jonas qui ne pouvait supporter cette attente.

-Mon général, pourquoi vous n'envoyez pas une mission de secours. Je suis prêt à partir.

-Nous aussi dit Sam et Teal'c en se consultant.

-Je sais mes amis, je sais. Mais je crains que le colonel et Adeline Tournon ne soient faits prisonniers.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles des Tok'ras mon général ? Demanda Sam.

Hammond hocha la tête :

-Pas depuis le départ d'Anise. Nous ne savons pas sur quelle planète elle est allée.

L'heure était presque écoulée le général hésitait…

Puis après avoir réfléchit encore un moment il décida d'envoyer une mission de sauvetage.

Ils avaient fini par sombrer dans un mauvais sommeil fait de cauchemars et de larmes. Adeline avait réussi à détacher O'Neill. Elle se tenait loin de lui, elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui défaire ses liens. Quand elle avait malgré elle touché sa peau et en ressenti la chaleur elle avait failli s'évanouir. Elle avait crié quand il avait voulu lui prendre le bras :

-Ne me touchez pas, avait–elle hurlé et elle s'était reculée le plus loin possible de lui, s'était roulée en boule, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en gémissant.

Les heures passaient. Li Chang Yu n'était pas au courant de la durée limitée du code de l'iris. Au bout des heures normales prévues pour la durée d'une mission celui-ci était annulé. O'Neill ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose pour eux dans le cas présent. Li Chang Yu n'était pas obligé de les croire, et il les ferait peut-être périr quand même.

L'aube se leva, celle de leur dernier matin, ils en étaient conscients. Dans un seul regard ils avaient fait passer toute leur résolution. Ils ne flancheraient pas. Adeline se savait moins forte mais elle voulait se monter digne de lui, qu'elle voyait si courageux et acceptant des reproches qu'il n'avait pas vraiment mérités.

Quand ils furent conduits devant Li Chang Yu, ils marchaient la tête droite, fièrement, avec cet air de détermination qui était la leur, le goa'uld en fut déstabilisé. Avaient –ils un plan pour lui échapper ? Il les regardait avec étonnement.

Ce fut O'Neill qui parla encore le premier :

-Je dois vous prévenir que le code a été annulé.

L'homme sursauta :

-Comment le savez-vous, vous n'avez aucun contact avec votre base ?

O'Neill se contenta de sourire sans répondre. Un violent coup le fit tomber sur le sol.

-Réponds, tu as eu des contacts avec ta base ?

Le goa'uld était déchaîné il s'acharnait sur O' Neill, bourrant son corps de coups de pieds. Il reprenait des réflexes humains. Cela arrangea O'Neill qui roula sur lui-même se releva d'un souple mouvement des reins et lui tomba dessus à bras raccourcis. Une lutte violente s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Li Chang Yu était un habitué des arts martiaux, il savait se battre. O'Neill était très fort aussi, mais les sévices qu'il avait subis l'avaient affaibli. Adeline sortit de sa torpeur et se souvint à temps de quelques bons coups et elle s'engagea aussi dans la bagarre. A deux ils purent maîtriser facilement Li Chang Yu.

Il était tellement sûr de sa victoire qu'il n'avait pas gardé d'hommes armés avec lui et ils purent trouver facilement le boîtier du code.

-Vite au shapaï dit O'Neill, portant sur son dos le corps inanimé du Goa'uld il courut jusqu'à l'anneau de pierre.

-Mais je croyais que…

-Plus tard, nous n'avons que quelques minutes.

Les sirènes hurlaient dans toute la base.

O'Neill déboucha avec son paquet sur l'épaule.

-Retour à la case prison, pour notre ami.

Adeline s'effondra sur la rampe, tandis que O'Neill pris lui aussi d'un vertige tomba à genoux.

-Fermez l'iris hurla Hammond,

Le prisonnier fut aussitôt reconduit dans la cellule qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter.

-J'étais sur le point d'envoyer une équipe de secours à votre recherche dit Hammond. Je vois que vous vous êtes débrouillés tout seul colonel.

-Oui mais pas sans dommage dit O'Neill en montrant Adeline qu'on emmenait sur un brancard.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Plus tard mon général, je voudrais récupérer un peu.

-Allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie, colonel

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre colonel, dit le général en souriant malgré tout soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé, même un peu amoché.

O'Neill fut accueilli à l'infirmerie par Jessica Paris. Elle le prit en main. Le força à s'allonger.

Elle lui posa des questions auxquelles il ne put répondre car il s'était… endormi.

L'état d'Adeline était préoccupant. Elle n'avait pas desserré les dents, depuis son retour. Janet avait tout de suite compris en voyant l'état de ses blessures. Elle savait que ce serait long à soigner. Elle attendait avec impatience le réveil du colonel pour en savoir un peu plus.

Quelques heures plus tard le colonel ne fut pas très loquace au débriefing, le général dut lui arracher les mots. Ils avaient été faits prisonniers, torturés, il n'en dit guère plus. On le sentait marqué et le général n'insista pas.

-On ne saura jamais comment il a roulé la Tok'ra dit Jonas. C'est dommage cela aurait pu nous apporter beaucoup de le savoir.

-Je viens de recevoir un message de Jacob, la Tok'ra n'a jamais été en danger. Il semble que seule Anise ait été piégée. En fait ce n'était pas réellement un piège, d'après Jacob, elle aurait été séduite par ce Goa'uld, et aurait perdu la tête.

-Au point d'envoyer à la mort Adeline et le colonel dit Sam d'un air horrifié.

Personne ne sut quoi répondre à cette phrase, et cela ne ressemblait guère à Anise, dont l'hôte Freya, n'était pas insensible au charme du colonel.

Après un moment de lourd silence Sam demanda :

- Général, comment va mon père ?

-Il va bien et vous embrasse.

Janet prit à ce moment la parole :

-Puis-je parler au colonel en particulier ?

-Oui docteur, nous avons fini. Vous pouvez rester ici.

O'Neill triturait un trombone en restant le regard dans le vide.

-Colonel, je dois savoir pour le bien de ma patiente, insista t-elle en se plaçant devant lui pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Que s'est –il passé Jack ?

Alors en quelques mots il raconta la scène affreuse à laquelle il avait été obligé d'assister. Il ne parla pas de son impuissance et de sa douleur à lui, mais de ses cris à elle, qui hurlait son nom, pendant que ce monstre…

-Faites quelque chose pour elle docteur, c'est de ma faute tout ça, si je ne l'avais pas entraîné dans cette histoire…Dit-il d'une voix rauque et basse, il ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Venez avec moi à l'infirmerie Jack, il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe de vous.

-Oh moi ça va. Je préfère aller dans mes quartiers.

Il s'en alla d'un pas lourd, Janet le suivit des yeux et reprit quelques instants plus tard le chemin de l'infirmerie.

-Chevron un enclenché.

Les alarmes hurlaient dans toute la base

-Chevron deux enclenché.

Toute la machine se mit en route instantanément, les soldats couraient dans les couloirs, les armes furent aussitôt pointées vers le shapaï.

Chevron trois enclenché.

Hammond rejoignit le poste de surveillance.

-Chevron quatre enclenché.

-Fermez l'iris dit Hammond.

Le lourd iris se referma avec un grincement.

-Chevron cinq enclenché.

O'Neill et Sam se rejoignirent dans la salle de contrôle.

-Chevron six enclenché.

Tous attendaient. Jonas et Teal'c étaient venus les rejoindre.

-Chevrons sept enclenché.

Le tourbillon si semblable à un raz de marée jaillit au centre de la pièce. Le vortex s'immobilisa. L'iris restait fermé.

Tous attendaient.

Une voix grave jaillit de nulle part.

-Habitants de la Tau'ri c'est Yu qui vous parle, vous détenez mon fils prisonnier dans votre base. Rendez-le-moi, ou je vous détruirais. J'introduis dans vos ordinateurs le code de la planète où il doit être envoyé. Vous avez une heure.

Le général se tourna vers Sam :

-Major, c'est possible qu'il rentre dans nos ordinateurs ? Je croyais que nous avions un dispositif qui devait empêcher ce genre d'intrusion.

-Je le croyais aussi mon général, dit Sam avec un geste d'impuissance. En effet un code vient d'être introduit.

-Quel est –il ?

-C'est impossible de le lire. On ne pourra s'en servir qu'une fois, après il sera effacé.

-Briefing immédiatement SG1 dit le général d'un ton sec.

-Ainsi Papa réclame son fiston ! Dit O'Neill, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose mon général. Finalement on ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette immonde crapule. O'Neill avait craché ces mots d'une manière qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Il s'en aperçut et voulut se reprendre.

-Ben c'est vrai Quoi ! Tous les goa'ulds sont des crapules !

-Vous avez raison colonel nous allons renvoyer Li Chang Yu à son père. Ils se débrouilleront tous les deux. Cela ne nous concerne plus.

Le prisonnier ne voulait pas partir, il était terrorisé, c'était une douce revanche pour O'Neill. Il fit un détour par l'infirmerie pour voir Adeline. Elle était réveillée mais dans son petit visage pâle, ses grands yeux bleus lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

-Il est renvoyé chez son père. Il ne vous fera plus de mal.

-Ça ne doit pas lui plaire !

- Oui, Papa Yu doit être terrible dans ses colères !

-Je veux voir ça, aide-moi à me lever Jack. Il n'est pas encore parti ?

-Non, mais presse-toi le départ est imminent.

-Je ne peux pas marcher, mes pieds…

-Aucune importance je vais te porter

C'est dans les bras de Jack qu'elle arriva dans la salle d'embarquement. Le prisonnier avait perdu toute sa superbe. Il était dans une fureur noire et essayait de faire bonne contenance sans y arriver. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. On lui avait attaché les mains. Sam introduisit le code et bientôt le vortex s'ouvrit éclairant de sa lueur bleue les visages présents. Il n'y avait que Hammond, O'Neill et Adeline.

O'Neill la reposa doucement au pied de la rampe. Puis prenant le prisonnier par le bras il le poussa sans ménagement dans l'anneau. Puis tout s'éteignit.

-Comment allez-vous Adeline ? Demanda le général à la jeune femme qui avait tenu à assister au briefing.

-Beaucoup mieux mon général.

Le soir même, elle se sentait mieux. Elle alla jusqu'aux quartiers de Jack.

-Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir permis d'assister à la défaite de mon ennemi. Cela fut très important pour moi.

-J'ai pensé que ce serait bien. Je suis content de l'avoir fait dit-il simplement.

Il était debout et attendait. Il sentait qu'elle voulait parler.

-Je venais juste te remercier balbutia–telle, émue et très gênée de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux, et s'enfuit de la pièce

Pendant deux semaines elle rencontra le docteur Jessica Paris tous les jours en entretien. Elle allait mieux, mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Un soir elle tapa à la porte de Jack. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps. Jack pas très à l'aise l'évitait le plus possible. Elle lui rappelait trop une scène qu'il avait envie d'oublier. Naturellement il avait refusé tous les entretiens psychologiques malgré les ordres de Hammond.

-Jack, je te dérange ? Dit-elle.

Il se leva et la regarda sans rien dire attendant qu'elle se dévoile, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fit.

Elle passa une main légère sur sa joue et de ses doigts suivit de contour de ses lèvres.

Elle tremblait de peur et d'excitation.

Il arrêta sa main :

-Non Adeline, il ne faut pas.

-Jack, je veux que tu comprennes que c'est important pour moi. Il y a dans ton esprit et le mien des choses à effacer, ou du moins à dissimuler par des choses plus belles. C'est Jessica qui m'a fait comprendre ça. Elle m'a dit que ma guérison passerait par un homme, pas forcément toi, mais puisque je t'ai sous la main, ajouta –telle malicieusement.

-Oh oui elle est très forte Jessica pour ça. Je ne suis pas du tout étonné qu'elle ait eu pareille idée.

-Prenons ce que le destin nous offre Jack. On ne sait pas ce que demain sera fait. Surtout avec cette vie que nous avons choisie…

Il l'interrompit par un baiser. De ses lèvres il joua avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre. Ils se dénudèrent avec précautions, leurs corps étaient encore meurtris, leurs âmes aussi. Leurs caresses furent d'abord timides, puis plus appuyées. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec douceur. Adeline fut surprise des merveilleuses sensations qu'elle éprouva. Après avoir connu l'horreur elle trouva l'apaisement dans les bras de Jack. Ils se guérissaient mutuellement de leurs tourments, et les larmes d'Adeline coulaient emportant tout sur son passage comme un torrent tumultueux que rien ne peut arrêter.

FIN

41


End file.
